End of the World
by SuperSayianSonic
Summary: Sonic is dead. Metal Sonic conquers the world. And the hope of mankind lies in the son of a legendary hero. It's finally finished! Please enjoy and R
1. Death of a Hero

_**End of the World**_

The Death of a Hero

It had been a very long day. Amy was on her way home with groceries for her family. Sonic was forced to marry her after the incident with Metal Overlord. At first, he hated it all, but his hate soon turned to love for her.

They had a son, Amic. He was 6 months old. He had the same looks as his father, but was green. It had been 2 years since the fight with Metal.

Amy was just leaving Station Square to go to the Egg Carrier. They moved there because it had a lot of safety, thanks to Tails, who lived with them also. Also, no one knew of it, it had a safety boat to travel to and fro, and it was rebuilt to be a "smart house".

Amy was about to get in the boat at the Mystic ruins, when a humongous ship came falling. It was the huge fish ship Eggman had created. It crashed, destroying a mountain. Once the shaking had stopped, a shadow resembling Shadow walked off the ship.

"Shadow, what happened? Are you alright?" asked Amy in concern. He just stood there. Beeping noises were coming from him.

"Can't you speak? Or are you still showing disrespect to everyone?" Amy angrily said. He still kept beeping. Then, two red lights shone and he took off, flying towards the Egg Carrier.

"I don't think that was Shadow." Amy hurriedly ran for the boat to get to the Egg Carrier.

Sonic was just staring at him, amazed he had a son. Especially with Amy. He had a smirk on his face. It was amazing to have a son to continue sending down the blood of a hero. He walked out to the deck.

"Life is wonderful," he sighed. Just then, a figure of Shadow flew past him, heading straight for a sight of land. Sonic got this feeling, a feeling that whoever that was wanted him to follow it. He quickly gathered the Chaos Emeralds Tails kept in the pilot's room and followed the figure.

When they reached land, the figure turned around. He introduced himself.

"You may have won our last battle, Sonic, but I was copying your data while you fought. I have only one conclusion to a way of defeating your 'Super Sonic' form.

Sonic snickered for a minute. "Is that so, Metal?" He knew it was Metal as soon as he heard his voice. "Well, we'll have to see if your plan works. That is, if you get to use your plan." Sonic started to laugh.

"You may think this is funny, but it won't be funny when I've disposed of you," Metal replied confidently. Angrily, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic.

"Are you ready, Metal" screamed Sonic. Metal laughed.

"Is that all the power your puny Chaos Emeralds can take you?"

"I've only begun!" yelled Sonic. He pushed his power to the limit. His quills began getting longer, and he felt like he was growing.

Suddenly, his quills began to shrink back. He then noticed Metal clung to his back. He was draining the energy out of Sonic! Sonic started turning blue again. When everything was over, Sonic was back to normal, but he didn't see the Chaos Emeralds. He fell to the ground, since he couldn't fly. When he got up, he looked up and saw the worst thing that could happen. Metal was golden. His metal quills were longer. His claws were longer. His eyes were more realistic, something that could haunt Sonic his whole life.

"Thanks to your stupidity, I was able to absorb the Emeralds. Now they are a part of me!" Metal gave out a devilish laugh. "Your end has come, hedgehog!" He Chaos Controlled in front of Sonic and grabbed him by the neck. Sonic was choking.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog. He threw Sonic in the air and his eyes started to light up.

At that moment, Sonic saw flashbacks of his life, how he wished Metal was dead, how he wished fate had changed and he did save his and Tails's parents, how he wished he loved Amy earlier. Then, a huge light flashed. He knew it was over.

Amic was sucking on a bottle. He began to cry. He cried and cried. Amy did all she could to stop the crying. "Why is he crying," Amy wondered. "Where is Sonic, and why isn't he here?" She saw Amic's face, and started to think. "It can't be," she whimpered. Tails came in.

"What's wrong, Amy? Is there something wrong?" "I hope not," she whispered. She began to cry.

The Master Emerald started acting strangely. It kept changing colors. "Something bad happened," said Knuckles. "I going to have to find out about this." He got the Master Emerald and left.


	2. Transferring Power

Transferring Power

Knuckles was flying around, being lead by the reaction of the Master Emerald. Its signals then stopped. He knew he was where he needed to go. He saw Sonic's body lying on the ground. He quickly rushed over.

"Sonic! Are you okay? Wake up! Say something!" No response.

"He can't say anything, you fool! He's dead, just like you will be in a minute!" Metal said in a dark, devilish voice, walking from behind a boulder. "And you're emerald is the last thing I need to become the most powerful being."

In a furious voice, Knuckles replied, "You bastard! I WON'T let you get away with this and I WON'T let you take MY emerald!" He dashed straight for Metal.

He gave a right jab, missing Metal's head. After a series of punches, each missing Metal, Knuckles jumped back and took a quick rest.

"You look tired. Too bad exhaustion won't save you in this fight. I am Metal Overlord, and I show NO MERCY!"

Metal dashed to Knuckles, punching him in his stomach. Knuckles quickly recovered and jumped into the air.

"DIE!" Knuckles yelled, as a huge ball of energy from the Master Emerald headed for Metal.

"Fool." Metal whispered. Snickering to himself, he pointed his finger into the air. A small energy beam came out of his finger, went straight through the huge ball, and headed for Knuckles.

He quickly used chaos control and teleported behind Metal. Unfortunately, Metal sensed this and turned around quickly, sticking his sharp fingers out. He stabbed Knuckles in the chest. Knuckles fell face first into the dirt.

"I win. So, I will be taking my emerald now and leave," Metal said, urgently.

"You'll never wield the true power of the emeralds," Knuckles said, smirking. "The legacy of Sonic WILL live on!" Knuckles tightly gripped the emerald, making it glow. A glowing energy flowed from the emerald, along with Knuckles's spirit. "We will kill you," he muttered. Then, his head fell, unconscious. Knuckles had died. The Master Emerald was nothing but stone now.

"Darn it! Oh well, I don't need that emerald. I AM THE STRONGEST! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING ALIVE! LET ME SHOW YOU ALL MY REAL POWER!" Metal powered up with enormous energy, destroying everything in the area, including Sonic's body and Knuckles's body.

Amy was feeding Amic a bottle of milk.

"A baby like you needs your milk, don't you?" Amy said in a childish voice. Tails was in the garage, looking for the Chaos radar.

"Where's that radar? I need it if I want to find Sonic and the emeralds! Amy's worried sick about him!" Tails searched constantly for the radar.

"Tails, didn't you leave the radar in the plane last time you used it?" Amy guessed.

"That's right! It must be in there!"

Tails ran to the landing road used for the plane. Amic was left in his crib. But, what Amy and Tails didn't know, was that at that moment, Amic was glowing bright green.

"Amic, when you learn of the danger that can possibly control the earth, I want you to go and search for a highly trained ninja that controls the power of Chaos Rings. His name is Espio. His friends are Charmy and Vector, but stick to Espio. When he sees you, tell him Knuckles sent you. I am you new conscience now. The future lies in you, Amic. I believe in you. You now hold the power of the Master Emerald." Knuckles was in his spirit form. Knuckles and the power of the Master Emerald possessed Amic. When Amic heard him, somehow, he understood. But all he could do was laugh.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were in their small penthouse, but it had a lot more furniture in it. Espio was meditating.

"Espio!" Knuckles called in his mind. Espio was confused.

"Is that you Knuckles?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, but I only have enough spirit energy to say a few words, so listen carefully. Years from now, a boy is going to come to you. His name is Amic. I want you to train him and help him harness the power of chaos hidden deep inside of him."

"But why me?" Espio complained.

"Because you have the power of the Chaos Rings. Let's keep this conversation between us, ok? I have to go. Promise you'll do this? The Earth's future rests in his hands." Knuckles left.

"Don't worry, Knuckles. I promise." Espio smiled, and continued meditating.


	3. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

**Prologue: **It has been 12 years since that day. Metal has taken over the world, and he's not even in his super form! Amy and her son Amic were the only 2 left living on the ship. As soon as Metal killed Sonic and Knuckles, he went for the others that could pose as a threat to him. These include Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Cream tried as hard as she could to convince Metal to stop, and her consequence was death. Big was enraged at this fact and took Metal head on, dying at the end. The Chaotix were able to hide from Metal, but Charmy's life was taken. These were all victim to Metal. Hopefully, Metal's reign of terror will stop soon.

Amy was watching T.V. The news was on. Eggman was on, talking about how Metal wants him and his slaves to build a 10-story tower. Eggman was a very old looking man, now, and he gained weight in his legs. He, too, was a slave of Metal. In the background were two of Metal's "bodyguards." They resembled a Metal Knuckles and a Tails Doll. The news went off and commercials came on.

"Hey mom," Amic called from the kitchen, "do you feel like lasagna tonight?"

"Sure, honey, cook what you want!" Amy replied. "But if you plan on making cheesecake for dessert, make cheesecake and NOT CHEESE cake!"

One of the commercials that came on was a very old and the ONLY old commercial that featured the TCDA, Team Chaotix Detective Agency.

"AMIC! Come here QUICK!" Amy yelled.

"WHAT? What is it?" Amic asked.

There, on the screen, he saw Espio, Charmy, and Vector. He listened as the T.V explained what they did.

"Wow, three detectives, what's so special about them? And why do I care?" Amic didn't seem very excited about this.

"I used to know them." Amy explained. "From long ago, I used to know them. The bee is Charmy, the green one is Vector, and the last one is Espio."

Amic froze when he heard "Espio." Something in him told him to go find Espio. "Do you know where they live?" he asked.

"The last time I saw them, they were living on the far east coast of Western Island. But, Metal said they travel a lot because his two robots are looking for them. Why do you ask, son?"

"Mom, we can't continue to live in fear every second of our lives. Metal kills who he pleases, for his own pleasures. This is just like a nightmare, but nightmares never last. One day you wake up and they're gone. And if we want to wake up, you have to let me go find Espio, so he can help me to end this once and for all."

"What can Espio do to help you? He is nowhere near as strong as Sonic was when he took on that monster! And he LOST!" Amy was afraid of the fact that Amic might be a fool and get himself killed.

"Something is just telling me that he can help me make a difference. Mom, PLEASE let me go! I have to!"

"NO!" Amy yelled.

"WHAT WOULD FATHER HAVE DONE?"

Amy hesitated on this. If Sonic had high hopes on a plan on his, he would have done it, not worrying about the consequences that could come with it. "Fine, you can go. BUT, promise me this. You will NOT GET KILLED, GOT IT?"

"Got it, mom. Thanks."

The next day, Amic was ready to go to Western Island.

"I want you to come back very soon, got it? I'll be here waiting."

"Don't worry mom, I WILL come back. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, son."

Amic left. His journey now began. "I promise mom, I will stop Metal." Amic said to himself.

I never thought writing fan fics could be this much fun! Sorry for the long time not writing, I was making up the whole story in my head, including the ending. This story should turn out to be a great one! Please R&R! Thanx!


	4. Rough on the Smooth Road

Rough on the Smooth Road

Amic was at the Station Square Train Station. He had bought a ticket to Western Island. Unfortunately, the only train station there was in the center of the island. So, he had to travel on foot once on the island. When he boarded the train, it was completely empty.

"I guess everyone's afraid to leave their hiding spots in Station Square. I'm not afraid, though."

Amic rode the 5-hour ride for 2. In the meantime, he was sparring with himself during those hours. "I think I'll take a 10-minute break, then continue some more." During those 10 minutes, though, he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he felt a strong wind blowing on him. Both doors on each side of the car were open. "How did these dumb doors open?"

"I opened them. Sorry for the chill."

Amic looked out the door behind him, and in the doorway, a head was sticking out from the roof of the car. It was covered with a black mask. But, his head was so long, Amic was surprised the mask fit.

"Who are you?" Amic disrespectfully asked

"You don't need to worry about that. What you do need to worry about is staying alive"

The figure jumped in the car and kicked Amic out the other door. Amic caught the top ledge and jumped to the roof. The black figure stuck his head out and looked up.

"You can come back down now, or do I have to come up there?"

"Why go up when you can go back?" Amic was behind the figure, and was clutching the figure's large tail, trying to toss the person.

"Because, then I'd have to backtrack." The figure (we'll call him Black) started to swing his tail, with Amic holding on tight. Black smashed his tail to the ground, slamming Amic's face to it. He did it again the second time. The third time, he flung Amic through the roof. Amic rolled in pain as he hit the top. Black leaped to the top.

"Wh, wh, why are you fighting me?" Amic asked in pain.

"It's a simple concept. I don't want you to reach the island."

"Buh, buh, but why?" Amic was getting back up.

Black charged at Amic without a reason. They started sparring. Black was blocking every punch Amic gave. Black spun him around and kicked him in the back, sending him flying. Amic landed on his hands and pushed back on his feet. He turned around and started running toward Black. He jumped, planning to land behind Black and give him the 1 2 there. But Black ruined the plan. While Amic was above Black, Black did a little hop, and flipped. His tail smashed Amic in the face, sending him not only flying, but also flying off of the train! Amic landed on the tracks, and the train left him in its dust.

"Well, that problem is solved. Wha…?"

In the far background, a huge cloud of dust was going up in the air. A tiny green dot was in the middle. It got larger and larger, and then disappeared. Reappearing in front of him was Amic.

"How did you live? That tail bash was supposed to bash your skull, killing you!"

"Well, I was always told that I have a hard head. That's why I'm stubborn. And my stubbornness will help me defeat you!"

"We'll see about that!"

Amic charged at Black, punching him in the face. He continued with rapid punches, making it hard for Black to guard. Finally, Black grabbed Amic's fist, and charging his fist, punched him in his stomach. Amic fainted, unconscious.

"Right now, you're not ready. But you will be soon enough."

Black grabbed Amic by the leg, and threw him off the train, and off of the bridge that carried them over the ocean. All Black could see was Amic's arm, sinking into the ocean.


	5. Metal Island

Metal Island

Amic woke up on a shore. When he got up and looked around, everything was chromed! From the sand to the trees, everything was chromed.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, large footsteps. Out of the trees came a large robot, 3 times the size of Amic.

"Identity scan in progress," the robot said in its monotone.

A wide, red laser came out of its eye and scanned Amic.

"New residence on island. DNA scan in progress."

A wide, blue laser came out of its eye and scanned Amic again.

"DNA pattern similar to Sonic the Hedgehog DNA. Target must be eliminated!"

The robot raised its arm and shot plasma beams at Amic. He disappeared and reappeared behind the robot. He put his hand on the robot's back.

"Tell me, where am I? And who are you? If you don't tell me, I'll blast you to bits!"

"There is no need to threat." The robot replied. "I am G-120 Bamma, part of the G-100 series. Dr. Eggman, a.k.a. Ivo Robotnik, created me, but I work for Metal Lord Sonic. You are on Metal Island, base of the G-100 series. Thanks to this island, Dr. Eggman was able to link his base to the Earth. Tell me, what do you see behind you in the sky?"

Hardly believing the robot's words, Amic slowly turned around, keeping his hand on the robot. In the sky was a moon with a string going from the island to it.

"It's a moon, but why is it out at this time of the day?"

"That is not a moon. That is Dr. Eggman's base, a.k.a. Little Planet. Holding it down is a very large chain, 2 miles long."

"Little Planet," Amic said to himself. "That's right! My mom did say something about that when she talked about the times my dad saved her."

"There, Dr. Eggman spent his time creating a protector of that planet, an old version of Metal Lord Sonic."

I must get to that planet! I'm going to make sure Eggman pays for creating the demon that conquered this planet!"

"NO! You cannot go! Access denied! That planet is restricted to all personnel! Security action will be taken!"

"Shut up, you stupid puke bucket! Chaos Blast!"

As the robot turned around, Amic blasted the bot to bits.

"I'm going to Little Planet, and no one's stopping me."

Amic ran into the chromed woods. When he had gotten to an open area in the woods, he was lost! Out of nowhere, a group of 8 robots the same as the first surrounded Amic. They all shot plasma beams at Amic. He jumped and landed on a robot's head. He grabbed his arms and used its guns to shoot down 3 robots. He jumped for another robot, and it shot a missile. But Amic grabbed it from the bottom and kicked it back; blowing up the robot he jumped off. He grabbed the robot's arm and shot missiles at 3 other bots. The last missile he grabbed and started surfing on it. Amic jumped off a foot away from the robot. The last robot was destroyed.

"Looks like my trip to Western Island will be delayed for a LONG while."

Amic ran off, heading for the small planet in the sky.


	6. A Twist of Past and Present

A Twist of Past and Present

As Amic entered the wide opened field, he saw a large rusty chain linked from a mountainside. Eggman's face was carved on the mountain. The chain led up to the planet that covered up one fourth of the sky where Amic was. The chain was shaking from the strong winds blowing. Large boulders started to fall. Amic jumped on one rock to the other as he jumped toward the chain. He landed on the chain and started running.

"Eggman, you'll pay for what you did to my father and this planet," he said to himself.

As he continued on, he could see pods flying everywhere. Fortunately, they didn't see him as he finally landed on the planet. The whole area was completely made of metal like a metal maze. As he continued walking, he saw a warp hole as big as him with a sign that said, "TO ENTER INTO EGGMAN'S PRIVATE QUARTERS AND OFFICE, PLEASE ASK HIM THROUGH THE INTERCON TO MAKE AN APPOINTMENT."

"Yeah right." Amic said, as he sped through the warp hole. When he came out the other side, everything looked normal, like a paradise, with the trees and cut grass and waterfalls. But then he heard the voice.

"BECAUSE THERE WAS NO APPOINTMENT MADE AT THIS TIME, YOU ARE TRESPASSING! SECURITY ACTION WILL BE TAKEN!"

"That's Eggman's voice!" Amic said, remembering the conference Eggman had on TV a while back. Large robotic bees flew into the sky and started shooting Amic.

"Whoa! Where'd they come from!? I gotta get outta here!" He started running and dodging the blasts.

"Forget this place! I'll get Eggman later!" He ran back to where he started. He jumped into the warp hole as quick as he could. But when he got to the other side, he was in a VERY unfamiliar place. The area was covered in moss, and there were cracked ruins standing up and others that had fallen down.

"What's this place?" As soon as he got some thought on where he was, the ground started to crumble. The floor was collapsing! Amic started running as he jumped over holes in the floor. But as he ran, the floor got him and he fell in. He landed on a robot with sharp claws for antlers. It tried to close up on Amic, but he jumped out in time. As he went up, another warp hole appeared and consumed him. When he jumped out, he was on a platform. Lights were flashing everywhere. When he looked down, the area was VERY similar to a pinball machine.

"O.k, now I'm confused. Where's the exit if that warp hole takes me to other places?"

A robot similar to a grasshopper came up between the flippers at the bottom. It started throwing sharp boomerangs at him. He dodged them, but got cut on his arm.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he fell off the platform. He quickly turned into a ball as he fell and smashed into the robot. As he bounced up, another warp hole took him in. He fell and finally landed in a cave full of ice crystals. When he looked around, he saw his reflection everywhere.

"I get it, these places and traps are supposed to be similar to a crazy house! Man, I feel smart now!"

As he smiled, reflections of robots where everywhere. It glowed and started shooting at Amic. As the dust continued collecting, Amic jumped out and quickly covered it's canon. The robot's next shot blew itself up. Amic ran and a warp hole appeared and took Amic to an area that looked similar to the planet he "used" to be on. Three cars with round saws spinning in front of them. Amic jumped on one and grabbed the saw. As it crashed, he jumped on another car's saw, pushing it into the ground. The one behind it ran into it and they both crashed.

"That was simple." Amic said, huffing from all of the challenges. A warp hole appeared under him, and he fell.

He landed in a room so dark, he couldn't even see his hands in front of him. Three lightbots appeared above him, and started shooting lasers down to him. He ran back and forth because he didn't know how big the room was. He jumped up and spun into all three of them. As he fell, a warp hole took him. He finally landed outside the hole that gave him the wild trip in the first place.

"I'm leaving! When I beat Metal, I'll take care of him. He's too crazy for me right now."

He then heard an announcement on the large intercom.

"GUARDS! BRING SILVIA TO ME! SHE HASN'T BEEN DOING HER WORK, AND IT'S TIME TO LET HER GO!! HAHAHAHA!"

As Amic looked around, he saw two buff robots holding on to a yellow hedgehog with quills that was hanging in front of her chest. She was very dirty.

"That girl. She's too young to die. That Eggman! Treating children like slaves! No! I can't let him kill her!" Amic argued. He snuck behing the robots as they entered the warp hole. He entered it again, hoping not to get in the same situation he started in.


	7. A Meeting of a Machine and Its Rival's S...

A Meeting of a Machine and Its Rival's Son

When Amic and the robots came out, they ended up in a room filled with many weapons and torturing devices. They were the only things different from the main hall. Amic hid behind the beheading device.

The robots holding the girl landed and threw her on the floor. A man with VERY large legs flew in. He was in an egg-shaped machine. The mechanical chair could barely keep him up.

"Here is the prisoner you asked for, Dr. Robotnik," the first robot stated.

"Thank you for both of your obedience. Please, call me Dr. Eggman." He replied.

"Thank you," it said, and flew off into the warp hole. It then disappeared.

"Silvia, Silvia, Silvia," Eggman said. "You weren't working today. That's the third time this week. What's wrong?" He then flew closer to her.

Silvia shuttered. "I've been sad. I like to dream of freedom. One day, I hope to," SLAP!!! Eggman slapped her.

"You will never be 'free'! You will be a 12-year-old hedgehog who works for me! Who took you in when your parents died!?" he yelled.

Silvia started to shed tears. "You, you did," she whispered.

Eggman grabbed her by the neck. "Then you will do as I say! Got it!?" He then pulled a gun out and aimed it at her arm. "Don't ever 'dream' on the job again." As he started to pull the trigger, he dropped Silvia as he was knocked into the wall. Amic had kicked him. Silvia fell into his arms.

"Are you o.k," Amic asked.

"Yes," Silvia said. She then felt Amic's hands on her. "PUT ME DOWN!!! DON"T TOUCH ME!!! Amic quickly put her down. "Who are you anyways?" she asked.

"Yes, who are you and what are you doing here!?" Eggman demanded as he got off of the wall. "I didn't make any appointments today."

"I'm Amic. And I'm here to stop you, overgrown freak!"

"Overgrown freak!? Why you…hmm…hmmm… That name rings a bell," Eggman said, rubbing his chin.

"You might know my dad, Sonic the Hedgehog," Amic bragged proudly.

"That's right! You're his son," Eggman said, laughing. "I'm glad you're here, Amic. I have a surprise for you." He pressed a button. Suddenly, coming out of the floor on a platform was Metal Sonic.

"Metal!!" Amic yelled in surprise.

"Oh, this isn't the Metal you know of. This was the very first version of Metal Sonic I made to kill Sonic, but it failed. I thought, 'Well, since my newest version of Metal killed Sonic, my oldest version could kill his son.' I recreated this version just in case you ever decided to get in my way. Plus, it obeys me more than the no-good ruler Metal." He explained.

"You mean, you spared my mom's life and mine too," Amic asked.

"Actually, I couldn't find where you lived. But if I did, you would've been dead," Eggman angrily grumbled.

"Amic, that Metal Sonic is too strong for you. Just leave. Don't worry about me," Silvia pleaded.

"It's too late now. You will fall to you death, Amic!" Eggman happily said.

"I planned on fighting it anyways. I'm not gonna sit around while you do harm to people." Amic said. "I'm gonna defeat Metal, you, and get Silvia out of here," he said confidently. Metal suddenly flew off and knocked Amic through the wall, ending up back where Amic first entered.

"This will be a death to remember," Eggman said delightedly.

Sorry for the wait. Schoolwork's packing me down. Before January, I shoud have at least 3 more chapters in. Depending on the # of reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 8D


	8. The Strength and Generator from Within

The Strength and Generator from Within

Amic got up, a bit dizzy. He had almost forgotten what had happened until he saw Metal walking towards him. He quickly got up.

"Hey you cheater! You can't do that! Don't you know what you just did? You sucker punched me! Only losers sucker punch!" Amic argued, although his screaming didn't stop Metal from walking closer.

"You want a fight, eh? Well, here I come. And when I come, I stop for no one! Ahhh!" Amic flew for Metal.

Amic threw a punch for Metal's face, but Metal moved quickly and jabbed Amic in the gut. Amic came back with a kick to the face, knocking Metal away. He stood still as he held his stomach.

Metal quickly reappeared and kicked Amic up one story into the ceiling. He ended up in an area full of robotic animal slaves in chains doing factory work. They were all surprised to see Amic fly through the floor and Metal follow after. They all ran back further away from the two.

Amic got up just in time to jump away from the blur of fire that headed for him. He continued to jump out of Metal's path. He then ran for Metal. He jumped over the blur, landed on the wall, and pushed himself forward towards Metal. Their heads both bashed, Amic in huge pain and Metal with a dent in his head.

Metal jumped and started kicking Amic, but Amic kept blocking them with his arms. Metal finally gave a kick in the chin. Amic backflipped and grabbed Metal's leg. He started to spin around and around, making himself a bit dizzy. He finally let go and sent Metal flying into the wall. As Metal fell, Amic jumped up and kicked Metal in the stomach, sending him into the next area.

In this area, there was a large virtual map of the universe. There was also a large map of the world, with certain areas color-coded for Metal, Eggman, and Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles.

"Those fools! If they go up any higher, they'll reach the generator room!" Eggman exclaimed.

"So! What's so special about a stupid generator?" Silvia mumbled.

"The generator controls all of the energy on this planet. If it goes, the planet goes. And shut up! I didn't give you permission to talk! I'm watching Metal kill Amic."

Amic landed in the area full of maps, getting exhausted.

"I didn't know this rust bucket could do so much. But I'll beat it."

Metal and Amic went for each other, catching each other's hands and trying to push each other. Metal's eyes turned red, and they shot two small lasers at Amic's chest. His chest burned, but he didn't give in. Metal did it again and this time Amic fell back. Metal put his foot on Amic's chest and made his fingers into a sharp tip.

"Alright, Metal. You've done an excellent job! Now finish the boy off! And when you're finished, finish the girl off also! If you're gonna stop the problem, might as well stop the cause also! Hahaha!" Eggman called to Metal.

When Amic heard this, he became surprised at first. Then, a fire within him started to burn, and he had an angry look on his face.

"I… won't… let you… touch her. I won't let you WIN!" Amic suddenly had a faint golden aura.

As Metal threw his sharp hand towards Amic, Amic grabbed it. He then grabbed Metal's other hand. He stood up.

"Wanna know how I feel right now," Amic asked angrily. "Trust me, you won't like it!"

Amic gave a strong kick in Metal's stomach, tearing Metal's arms off of his body. He slid across the floor like a rag doll. He got up. Amic came out of nowhere and uppercut Metal, sending him into the next area. Except this area was a room. And it had a large generator in it.

Knowing that he had been defeated, Metal started glowing red. Amic came up and landed in front of the generator.

"Metal you fool!" Eggman yelled in his flying pod. "If you damage the generator, we will all die! I command you to stop charging your plasma beam!"

Metal continued to charge.

"I said I COMMAND you to stop!" Eggman yelled even louder.

"He won't stop. He's bent on killing me, even if it means killing himself. But I won't let him defeat me." Amic said calmly.

Metal suddenly shot his beam. Amic held the humongous beam from the front, and threw it over his head. The large beam shot through the top layers of the planet, and flew away from it. Amic's golden aura suddenly disappeared.

"That was… amazing." Silvia said in awe.

Amic was wiped out after that last save. He leaned on the generator, catching his breath.

"DON'T LEAN ON THAT YOU FOOL!" Eggman screamed. An announcer on the international speakers came on.

"Attention Population of Little Planet. An incident has occurred. The entire planet will explode in T minus 30 seconds. Have a nice day and enjoy your stay on the Little Planet."

Amic and Silvia was surprised by this announcement.

"Well, it was nice seeing ya! Gotta go! Bye!" Amic said, rushing for Silvia.

"I'll get you next time hedgehog! Until then, Metal! Annihilate him!" Eggman flew off, leaving the planet.

Just when Amic was about to pick up Silvia, a blast hit him in the back. It was Metal. Amic was about to go ballistic again. He quickly turned around.

"You fool!" Amic shot a big blast at Metal, tearing him apart. Amic picked up Silvia. He ran and ran as he tried to figure how to get out. He finally ended up back where he started. He jumped on the chain, then jumped off of the chain. When they landed, Amic's feet were in pain. He held them for a few seconds.

As Silvia and he looked up, the planet exploded. Pieces of the chain fell on the ground. They saw a dot in the shape of an egg flying away.

"Next time!" Eggman yelled. Amic ran towards him. He picked up a rock and started spin-dashing in place. He spun faster and faster until he finally threw the rock in his hand. It hit Eggman's pod and he exploded. It was finally the end of Eggman.

"Well, where are you going now?" Amic asked Silvia.

"There's a bullet station for me to take to Station Square. I think I'll find a home there. Thanks for, well, you know."

"You're welcome. Well, hope you do well there. If you meet a pink hedgehog called Amy, let her know I said 'hi'."

"I will. See ya."

"Bye."

They went their separate ways. Amic felt better about wanting to stop Metal. But he still couldn't understand what that energy was that made him stronger. And that golden aura. What was the explanation for these strange happenings? There was one thing for sure; whatever it was, he hoped that it help him in the showdown against the real Metal Sonic.

And he also hoped that he would see that beautiful girl again one day.

That's it for this chapter. For those who review this, I have 2 questions; 1. If Amic's name weren't Amic, what would you name him? 2. Who's cooler; Shadow or Knuckles? Your answers will help shape this story. RR!


	9. End of the Road

End of the Road

As Amic walked along the railroad leaving the island, the Little Planet floated higher into the sky. The metal that covered it broke apart, putting the planet back to its original state. It continued floating up into the sky until it couldn't be seen anymore.

Amic continued walking along the track for days. The heat started to become so intense that he almost gave up traveling to Western Island. He looked at the endless ocean below the tracks as he kept walking. He finally saw a beach.

He ran and jumped off the tracks, landing on the sand. There was a pier over the beach with a small house on the end of it. Hoping someone with food was there, Amic quickly ran towards the house.

He knocked and knocked on the rusty door. The door finally gave out and fell, breaking apart as it hit the floor and bringing up loads of dust. The entire house was a wreck. Papers were all over the floor, and the large desk was covered in papers also. The couch against the left wall was torn up, cotton and springs hanging out of it.

"Hello?" Amic called, thinking that someone was too lazy to clean house. He saw a photograph on the floor. He bent down and looked at it. In the picture was Vector with Charmy on his shoulders, and Espio in the background.

As Amic picked up the picture, someone busted through theceiling and landed on his head. They kept their foot on his head as Amic screamed.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have reached this island THAT fast!" By the voice, Amic could tell that it was Black.

"Why must you come so randomly! You're starting to get on my nerves. But I think I'm ready for a round 2" Amic said, taking the pain.

Black pulled his foot up, and stomped it back down, but Amic caught it. He pushed Black back and got up. He ran towards Black, but Black threw a punch at him. Amic quickly ducked and back flipped, hitting Black in his jaw.

"So, you have improved. Too bad, because not even your new strength will help you."

"How did I see that punch coming? Did that fight with Metal increase my strength and speed?" Amic thought to himself.

Black spun around, swinging his tail. Amic caught it.

"Now let's see how much stronger I've got" Amic thought as he tried swinging Black by the tail.

"Did you already forget? You tried this before and your efforts were wasted."

Suddenly, he started sliding in circles.

"What! How can he do this!"

Amic continued swinging Black, and they suddenly spun in super speed. Before they knew it, a tornado built up. Papers were flying everywhere, and a green and black blur was in the middle of it.

"SONIC TORNADO!" Amic yelled as he threw Black through the roof and into the sky. Amic waited until he saw Black falling from the sky. As he was about to throw the final blow, Black completely stopped in mid air in Amic's face.

Black hit Amic with his foot. But when Amic landed, he immediately charged a spin dash. He put all of his energy into it.

"That fool! He can do major damage doing that!"

Amic spun towards Black. Black quickly gave out a humongous yell. Thesound waves bashed Amic back, sending him through the wall and onto the pier.

"If he gets up after that..."

Amic slowly in pain picked himself. He wobbled as he stood. Suddenly, someone else in black flew in.

"Sorry I'm late, had a run in with some guard bots. Did you find him?"

"Yeah" Black said, looking from Amic to his ally. "He's the one."

Black took off his mask, revealing himself to be Vector. As Amic looked at him surprisingly, he turned around and looked into the sky. The other guy pulled his mask off, revealing to be Espio. He landed next to Amic.

"Then let our training begin" Espio said as a group of guard robots flew toward them in fleets.

"You are obviously exhausted from the battle with Vector. And now a fleet of robots is surrounding you. Your first lesson… endurance."


	10. As the Years Go By

As the Years Go By

Amic's training in endurance had begun. He had a huge struggle with the fleet of bots surrounding him, considering that he hardly had any energy left. As he struggled on his own, he was able to find the willpower he needed to defeat them all.

His next lesson was balance. This required that he travel across the world and climb a mountain. When he got near the top, there was a huge pit with long bamboo poles sticking out from the pit. He had to survive sparring with Vector while on the bamboo poles. As they sparred Amic constantly lost his balance, but as he got used to his environment, his balancing became better and he was able to last for the entire time limit.

Another lesson he went through was sensing energy and life fore. As he continued across the world, he ended up in a very dark cave. Here Amic had to spar with Espio. He had to concentrate for a while to finally sense where and what Espio was doing. Learning to master this technique took quite a while.

A very important lesson he had to learn was how to control his energy. This was a VERY boring lesson to him. Espio, Vector and he had to meditate for long periods of time during the day. Amic fell asleep at times, but while sleeping he saw visions of someone, like he had another being living in his body.

Another important lesson (that he enjoyed for once) was learning how to fly. First he had to learn how to control his energy. Once he mastered that, he learned how to fly. It took him a while to control how and where to fly. Although he learned how to fly, he still had to travel on ground, and fly only when it was REALLY necessary.

The last lesson wasn't really a lesson. It was training. All three of them trained and sparred once their lessons were finished. They continued training up to this day.

It has been six years since Amic first met the Chaotix. Amic was driving in the mountains from Mobitropolis. He and Espio were bringing groceries to the home they lived in. A special broadcast came up on the radio.

"Mobitropolis has become under attack by Metal Lord's androids! They've just destroyed the city, and now they're on a joy ride terrorizing the survivors! This is just-"

"This is terrible, that's what! Darn those two! They're wreaking the entire planet! Everyone living in fear, wondering where they're gonna strike next. That's no way to live! There's got to be a way to stop them!"

"There is a way, Amic. But it requires a LOT more training and strength beyond our limits now."

Amic stopped the car. "Go on home without me."

Espio knew what was going through his mind. "You can't. N-O. I'm not letting you fight them before you're even ready. Amic, don't you DARE…"

Amic jumped out of the car and flew off.

"Damn you!" Espio yelled. "You better come back alive, kid. That's all I have to say," he thought to himself.

Amic reached the city he left not too long ago. The city was in ruins. He walked around and saw a child girl bunny lying on the ground, dead. He held her head up a bit. A tear rolled down his cheek. He then sensed energy heading towards him. It was Vector. He landed on top of a ruined building.

"Vector! Why are they doing this! Killing all of these innocent people!" Vector stared at him in surprise.

Amic, Vector, and Espio were sitting in the living room at their house.

"Amic, obviously you are suffering from the destruction caused by the androids. I think it's time you go a round with them."

"You mean, by myself!"

"Of course not!" Vector said. "I'll be there to fight them while you watch. If I need help you can help me."

"… When do we fight them?"

"Patience, Amic. We have to warm up for them. We'll have a training session tomorrow. You all will fight the androids the day after. Does everyone agree?"

"Agreed!" Amic and Vector said.

The next day, they were on a cliff near the ocean. Amic charged at Espio and threw a punch. He missed. Espio and Vector got on each side of Amic and started punching at him. He blocked with all of his might. When the time was right, Amic threw a kick at Espio, but missed. As he turned around Vector tail whipped in the face, sending him off of the cliff. Espio appeared above him and slammed him into the water. Amic resurfaced.

"cough, cough Espio, help me!"

"O.k! Make circles with your arms and kick real hard! HA HA!"

Amic finally swam to the beach and took a breather.

"Vector, I think he's ready. Make sure he has that Chaos Ring with him when you two go tomorrow."

OK, Im not updating as much as I wanted. PLEASE review and give suggestion if you want. Also answer the question I had a few chapters back. Thanx!


	11. Cheaters Always Win

Cheaters Always Win

As Amic and Vector flew towards Robotropolis, Amic had a few concerns that he wanted to get off his chest.

"Vector, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why would you guys never let me fight the androids until now?"

Vector looked down when he heard that. "Well, we always thought that you weren't ready. We thought that you would never be ready. That's why we always fought them without you. As we trained, we got stronger. And the stronger we got, the more we thought we could do it on our own. But then we thought that you would never get stronger if you didn't fight them yourself. That's why I'm taking you with me now."

"NEVER BE READY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!"

"Amic, calm down."

"How can I calm down when you guys don't even believe in me!"

"Listen! It's been a while since we fought them, a month tops. Maybe we have a chance."

Amic looked down. "Wouldn't it have been better if Espio came with us?"

"He had some business to take care of with an old friend of his. This is it, Amic. There's Robotropolis. And I can tell they're here." When he said this he was referring to the ruined buildings.

Tails Doll was in a car and Metal Knuckles was getting in too when Vector and Amic landed in front of them.

"Oh, look M.K. It's Vector. Except he has a new friend today." Doll had a very high robotic voice, like a little boy's voice. He also acted like a child.

"Of course, Doll. Espio must have died from the last fight." M.K sounded like a teenage boy. It seemed more realistic than Doll's voice. He was the "adult" in the duo.

"How about we finish Vector off this time?"

"Sure…"

"Amic, let me handle this," Vector whispered to him.

"Right."

M.K jump-kicked toward Vector. Vector jumped into the sky. M.K threw a blast at him, but missed. Vector powered up with the chaos ring he had. Electricity sparked all around him.

"Wow, Vector's stronger than I thought. No wonder I could never beat him," Amic thought to himself.

M.K flew towards Vector. They collided their arm, and then their fist. Vector moved to the side as M.K tried punching him. M.K quickly back flipped and kicked Vector into a pole. As Vector slowly recovered, M.K came up and punched him further back. He disappeared and reappeared behind Vector, elbowing him into a ruined building. He flew in, but got knocked out of the top as soon as he entered. Vector came out and powered up some more, shooting a blast from his mouth. As M.K dodged it, Vector punched him in the face.

"Man! He's doing it! Wow!" Amic said, thinking the battle would end soon. Doll got a bit mad when he saw M.K getting punched.

M.K and Vector started sparring, blocking and punching. Vector swung his tail and smashed M.K back. As M.K fell, Vector headed for him.

Doll appeared in front of Vector out of nowhere and punched him into a window of a building. Vector lay on his back in the room, in pain from the glass all over him.

"Man, where did all of that come from," M.K asked, wiping his face.

"Vector's powerful today. Something is making him fight better. Let's work this together."

"Fine with me. Go!"

"Vector!" Amic called out, seeing the two doubling up on Vector.

As Vector barely stood up, Doll tripped him as M.K kneed him in the stomach. Doll came up with an uppercut in the chin.

"NO!" Amic yelled as he charged in the building.

Doll widened his arms and an explosion occurred, blowing up the entire building. As Amic was pushed out from the blast, he stopped himself mid-air and flew towards Doll, who was standing on top of another building. He landed across from him.

"You better get out of here while you still can." Doll warned.

"So you can gang up on my friend again? I see how you two operate, you're weak when alone, but strong together. Now I know I can beat you." Amic gave a smirk.

"Sigh Whatever."

Amic charged at Doll. He threw a series of punches and kicks, but Doll dodged them all. He punched Amic twice in the face. Amic got mad and punched even faster. Doll started blocking them, playing with him. As Amic gave his last punch, Doll dodged it and hit him in the face. But Amic came back and kneed Doll in the stomach. Doll got mad and threw a blast into his face. Doll caught him by the neck.

"Now what do you think, idiot?"

"I…think… you're nothing but a pile SHIT!" Amic spat on Doll's face.

This pissed Doll. He raised his other hand, and gathered energy into it.

"Oh no, Amic!" Vector yelled as he flew towards them. M.K quickly blasted Amic in the back as Vector kicked Doll in the face. Doll had let go, but quickly shot laser beams out of his eyes towards Amic. Vector caught Amic and covered him, taking Doll's shots. He landed and ran for cover, hiding behind a rock near the two. Doll and M.K started blasting the whole area, hoping to hit the two.

"How did he give us the slip AGAIN!" M.K said in annoyance.

"I don't know. And I wanted to kill that hedgehog, too!"

"This makes us look bad. When we say we're gonna do something we need to do it."

"You're really stuck on that, aren't you?"

"It's common sense, Doll! Get it?"

"Yeah. Let's take one more shot. We might get lucky."

They raised their hands and a huge explosion destroyed the whole city.

"Did you hear any yells or anything like that?" Doll asked.

"Why would we? He's tough. He probably wouldn't yell anyway."

"That boy might have yelled."

"Well I didn't hear anything…. That would suck if we got them but didn't know it."

"What difference would it make?" Doll asked in confusion.

"Because then we'd never know if we got them or not, you retard!"

"Oh yeah, right. That would bite…. Now what?"

"Let's go and report this to Metal Lord." They flew off.

Vector woke up, all bloody. His tail was blown off and his arm severely wounded. As he picked himself up with his arm, he pulled himself toward Amic. He stopped mid-way as he saw the chaos ring near Amic. He checked his pocket to see if he still had his. He didn't.

"Oh no… he forgot his chaos ring. Shoot! Just like my chances of living, only one left."

He continued crawling towards Amic. He grabbed the ring and put it to his face.

"Now Vector, what would Knuckles do," he thought. Although he needed the ring to live, he did the right thing. He squeezed it as he started crawling again.

He continued towards Amic. When he reached him, he dropped to his side.

"Hey kid… you did great. Especially without a chaos ring, heh. Here, take this. Live, got to live…"

As soon as he put the ring in Amic's hand, he fainted. For good.

Espio was in the field near their house, looking at Charmy's grave. He stood there in silence, keeping his tears back. Amic flew in with Vector on his back.

"Amic! What happened!"

"To be blunt, we got beat up."

"Put him down!" Espio checked Vector's chest. "He's gone." He looked up. "Vector's gone!"

Amic looked surprisingly at Vector's dead body. A tear started swelling up in his eye.

"Hey! There's no need to cry! You can never be powerful if you cry!"

Amic got a bit mad at this, but then made a straight face. "Now what do we do?"

"We continue training, that's what."


	12. Demises Cause Surprises

Demises Cause Surprises

Espio watched as Amic started powering up with the chaos ring in hand. He was trying to reach his super form.

"That's it, Amic. You're doing it! Let go! You're not what you think! The androids. They're killers! They'll destroy me, your mother, you! Everything you hold sacred is worth no more than trash to them."

Amic started growing a golden aura.

"Don't be ashamed of your anger! Killing innocent children is wrong. It's o.k. it hurts. It's o.k. to feel the rage!"

Amic started straining.

"Harness it! Use it as a tool! You're doing it Amic! Don't be afraid! Let it go, let all go!"

Suddenly, a voice came up in Amic's head. "You're almost there, Amic. Do it!"

As soon as he heard it he completely stopped in surprise. He fell to his knees, out of breath. He thought he was going crazy.

They took a break on a mountain near Bridge Town. There was a parade with a lot of children there.

"Darn! I can't believe myself! What a joke!"

"Relax. Don't worry about it."

"You're my master. What am I doing wrong?"

"You can do it. You just need anger. Not sadness, anger and rage. For me, it's simple. All I have to do is think of the androids kill Charmy and Vector. Then I feel a horrible anger and the pain from that turns into rage. Then into the chaos ring, giving me a lot of power."

Suddenly, explosions occurred in the city."

"What! You have to be kidding me!" Espio said.

"Argh! Darn those two!"

"This is ridiculous! The children never even had a chance!" Espio started getting angry. Suddenly, he powered up and a whole lot of electricity flowed around him.

"Espio, you can't go."

"Look, Amic. No matter what happens, please, go home to your mother."

"What! Are you crazy! No way! I can't let you go alone!"

"Listen! You'll just be in the way like you were with Vector!"

"But I'm much stronger this time! And I was helping him because they tried ganging up on him!"

Espio looked away.

"Come on! I can't let you go off and die like Vector!"

Espio looked back at him.

"Please Espio. Take me with you."

Espio smiled. "Alright, you win. Let's do this!"

As Amic looked towards the city, Espio chopped him in the back of his neck, making him unconscious.

"Sorry kid, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. You're not quite ready yet. I can hear Charmy crying down there. That's why I have to go. I know you'll understand someday."

Espio flew off. "See ya later kid."

M.K was blowing up buildings while Doll watched from a distance.

"Come on! Let's get out of here! All of the humans are dead. The fun part is over. I don't wanna sit here and watch you shoot building all day, it's boring."

"Boring! This isn't boring! Boring is when I stand around while you make up ways of killing people, THAT'S boring. This is actually pretty fun. You should give it a shot." He continued shooting.

"You're such a kid sometimes."

A hurt child behind them was trying to get up.

"We missed one." Doll said as he blew the girl up with his finger.

"That's ten more points. Ah, now we're tied."

As soon as M.K said that, Espio flew in and kicked him into a building. Doll looked up at him in anger. M.K busted out of the rubble at the bottom of the building.

"HAHAHA! Your metal skin, it's torn! HAHAHA!" Doll pointed at M.K in laughter. Espio landed a distance in front of M.K.

"That was quite an entrance you made. I hope you enjoyed it because it's gonna cost you your life! NO ONE sucker hits me! I'm glad you're still alive though. Yeah, this is perfect. You can be the tie-breaker."

Doll landed behind Espio. "Alright. But let's put up a good show." They both started walking towards Espio.

"You know you can't win. You can't destroy who I really am! Even IF you kill this body, someone even stronger will surface and take my place!"

Doll smirked. "Your friend Vector isn't here. We must have killed him after all. Did we get the boy?"

"AMIC will be the instrument of your destruction, that is, if I don't kill you! Ahhh!"

Espio powered up to full power. The androids charged at him. He shot a Chaos Wave towards the ground, letting it push him up towards the sky. As he flew up, the androids flew up and then flew out in opposite directions. They both charged energy in both hands and threw all four blasts at him.

"Chaos Shield!" Espio yelled as a spherical shield blocked the blasts. Doll came to punch him, but he blocked with his arm. M.K came from behind and elbowed him, giving Doll the opportunity to smash Espio back to the ground.

As they followed him down, Espio quickly back flipped a few yards back, moving his arms in rapid patterns. When he finished, the palms of his hands were together facing the robots.

"Confusion Cannon!"

Both Doll and M.K fired back. They had a beam struggle for a minute or so. Espio charged it even more, winning the struggle and pushing them back. M.K fired a blast while on the ground. Espio reflected it, but got punched by Doll.

As they flew up, Espio shot three blasts at M.K, who was following him. Doll came from behind trying to kick him, but he disappeared and hit Doll in the back. M.K blocked two of the blasts, but got hit by the third one. Espio grabbed Doll's leg and slammed him into the top of a building, which was also on top of M.K. All of the dust in the building busted through the windows.

As they walked out of the rubble, Espio charged up even more.

"What a nice show! But stop playing around and kill him!"

Espio looked up, VERY surprised to see Metal Sonic standing on one of the buildings.

"Hello, Espio. It's been a while since we last met. And it was SUPPOSED to be the last! But thanks to you, I know who that hedgehog is, and I know where to strike next." Metal started laughing in a devilish voice.

"I WON'T let you do this, Metal!" Espio yelled.

"Boys! Finish this."

M.K and Doll nodded at each other. Doll got behind M.K. Espio was surprise to see this new move. So he brought out a move of his own.

"Chaos Sword!" he yelled as he formed a sword made out of energy into his hands.

They jumped at him, Doll coming in for a kick. Espio dodged it and swung the sword at M.K. He missed, and as he turned around, Doll punched him in the face.

M.K and Doll both threw punches and kicks at Espio at the same time, keeping Espio on the defensive. M.K tripped him, turning Espio around and start running. They started flying. On each side of Espio, they shot a blast in front of him, making dust come up. As Espio flew through it, they slammed him into the wall of a building. As Espio started to fall, Metal came in.

"Would you like to do the honors, Metal Lord?"

"Sure…"

He pointed a finger towards Espio. Suddenly, millions of blast came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Espio yelled as all of the blasts pierced his skin, heart, everything. The blasts tore him up, killing him.

Amic had just woken up when he felt Espio's energy fading. Then it became nothing.

"Darn it Espio! Why'd you go alone!" He looked at the chaos ring in his hand, then left.

It was nighttime. Amic flew towards the ship he used to live in years ago. He had nowhere else to go. When it was in sight, he saw that the ship was on fire. He flew even faster.

As he ran around, he finally found his mom. She was lying on the deck. She looked beaten up. He walked slowly to her unmoving body.

"Why did you do this? You told ME not to die. You're supposed to be alive."

He stood in front of her

"Oh no. What happened to you mama?" Tears started to swell up in his eyes.

He then remembered Espio saying that crying won't make him stronger.

"Vector and you were my best friends. But she's everything to me…" He then started crying. "EVERYTHING."

He bent down and grabbed her shoulders.

"This just isn't fair." He shook her. "Mama…" He hugged her head. "MAMA…MAMA!" At that last yell, he saw a signed paper behind Amy's head. It was signed by Metal.

He got up quickly holding his head in anger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He squeezed his fist so tight his palm started bleeding. As he screamed, a lot of electricity built up. He aura became gold. He started turning gold. At the top of his scream, he transformed. He fell on his knees in anger and slammed his fists into the wooded deck, making holes in the ship around him.

"I'll KILL YOU!" he yelled as he flew of at high speed, heading straight for M.K and Doll. He followed the destruction they left behind them.


	13. Change of Plans

Change of Plans

M.K and Doll were destroying ruined building for fun before they went home. As they took to the skies, a light flashed from a distance. Suddenly, Amic appeared and punched M.K in the face. As M.K flew from the pressure, Doll caught him.

"ARGH! I'm getting sick and tired of these sucker hits!" M.K took a look at Amic. Two of Amic's quills were bent up, very similar to Super Sonic's, but two other quills were lying over his shoulders. His eyes were turquoise.

"Who the hell are you!"

"My scanner says that this is Amic…Amic! You're that stupid boy who spat on my face!"

"You killed my mom…now I'm going to kill YOU."

"M.K, why is he glowing? What's with the golden changes!"

"I don't know. I DO know this kid. You're dead! You hear me! We're going to kill you like we killed Espio."

"I am NOT Espio. I am…the effect of your cause! You killed my mom, I become this!"

They all landed on the ground.

"I'll take him first, M.K. I want him dead, so I DON'T plan on holding back!" Doll charged at Amic. With one swing of his arm, Amic smacked Doll into the building next to him.

"I'll kill him Doll! You're not strong enough!" Doll crawled out of the rubble.

M.K started to charge towards Amic, but before he knew it Amic put his fist straight through M.K's stomach. M.K quickly stumbled back in surprise and pain.

"You, you're not a kid… you're a monster!"

Amic quickly flew towards M.K. M.K quickly put his arms up in defence. Amic threw punch after punch, each one tearing M.K's arms apart, bit-by-bit. When Amic finally stopped, M.K's arms were very torn up. Amic went for him again, but when M.K put his arms up again, Amic punched him straight into a building. As M.K flew out from the other end, barely able to move, Amic appeared above him. He quickly moved his arms, and prepared himself for the Confusion Cannon.

"This one's for Mama!" Amic shot the beam, destroying M.K for good. He looked at Doll.

"You know, it's not too late to change. Become good, stop obeying Metal. He's certainly going to turn his back against you sooner or later. It's never too late to do good."

"Shut up!" Doll threw a blast, hitting Amic. When the smoke cleared, Amic was still there, not harmed from it.

"You think you're strong! Well here I come you son-of-a" Amic suddenly appeared behind Doll.

"Son of Sonic!" Amic grabbed Doll's head and pulled it off of Doll's body. He kicked the body into the air.

Amic put energy into Doll's head. "Tell M.K I said hi, when you see him in hell!" Amic threw Doll's head towards his body in the sky. His head and his body blew up.

Amic gave a sigh. "Now for Metal." Amic started to leave.

"No! You can't!" It was the voice in Amic's head.

"I've heard you before! Who are you! What are you doing in my head!"

"You have become VERY powerful. But you are not strong enough to destroy Metal. Trust me, I know."

"Answer me! Who are you!"

"I am a very close friend of your father Sonic AND Espio." Amic became surprised when he heard this.

"I… am Knuckles. Oh, and don't worry. Only YOU can hear me."

And so, an hour went by with Amic talking to Knuckles, who was in his head. This made Amic feel strange, not only because there was someone in his head, but because he felt like he was talking to himself.

"So, all of the events that happened, besides Vector's, Espio's, and my mom's death, was supposed to happen? Even me going super?"

"Hyper, actually. Because of your wielding of Chaos Ring energy, when you transformed, you skipped the super form and went hyper. That's why I wanted Espio to train you. Now you are as strong as your father was when he defeated Metal years ago."

"Well, if this was how strong father was when he defeated Metal a few years before I was born, then why can't I defeat him now! It doesn't make any sense!"

"It's simple, Amic. Metal absorbed the chaos emeralds from your father. Now the emeralds are a part of him. The emeralds AND everyone's data he had, including Chaos himself, give him the power he has. BUT, what he doesn't have is the Master Emerald, and all of its power lies in you, with me. The Master Emerald is the reason why you can transform."

"I understand clearly now…. So, what can we do? Never mind, I see where this is going. More intense training."

"Right. But you need rest. Revert back to your normal form and get some rest."

"Will I still be able to hear you?"

"No. Every time you transform to your hyper form, I am awake. But when in your normal state, I am asleep. Don't worry about me. Just get some sleep."

Amic reverted and lied down in one of the buildings. "Well, I made yet ANOTHER friend. At least this one can't die." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Amic woke up, a shadowy figure stood outside the window. Amic got very concerned about this, thinking it was Metal. When Amic stood outside, a huge light appeared in front of him. When it disappeared, a black hedgehog stood in front of him.

"Who are you?"

The hedgehog took out a radar and aimed it at Amic. "Yeah, you're the one alright. Come with me!"

The hedgehog grabbed Amic's hand.

"Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, they appeared in a very huge and mechanical room.

"Wh, where are we!" Amic saw a window and looked out. But he was VERY shocked to see all of space and Earth outside of the window.

"The space colony ARK. I've reconstructed the entire ARK. There is a VERY reliable gravity room I made to train in. You can train in there until you have defeated Metal Sonic."

"Wait a second… my mom told me about ARK. And she also told me of that batgirl, and of the black hedgehog. So… that must make you!"

"That's right. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog."


	14. Love at Second Sight

Love at Second Sight

Amic and Shadow were standing in front of the entrance to the gravity room.

"I thought Metal killed you. Or, at least, that's what my mom told me."

"Alright. Here's the truth since the ARK incident. I am not the Shadow that helped Sonic defeat Metal Overlord. THAT Shadow was merely a clone of me. And it was that Shadow that was killed by Metal. Now, before Metal Overlord, an incident that involved the ARK crashing into Earth occurred. When your father and I used Chaos Control, I was left behind with hardly any energy left. Fortunately, the small amount of energy left in me helped me survive falling onto Earth. After a few days, I regained my conscience, and Chaos Controlled back onto ARK with that small bit of energy still in me. Since then, I lived in the ARK, making inventions and changing the horrible abandoned ARK into a scientific home. I have been watching the Earth from here since then, and even saw the events including Metal. I made this room for me to train in so I could defeat Metal myself. But then my Chaos radar went off. It sensed Chaos Emerald energy in you when you transformed."

"So basically, that was the first time in 18 years that you left this place?"

"Exactly. And now that I know that someone with Chaos energy is alive (you), I can train YOU to defeat Metal. Heck, you could train by yourself and be able to defeat him."

"Isn't the energy that was in you still with you?" Amic asked in confusion.

"No. When I Chaos Controlled back to the ARK, all of the energy disappeared."

"Then how were you able to Chaos Control to Earth to see me!" Now Amic was REALLY confused.

"Well, a friend of your father created a fake emerald when they came to ARK. I simply read a LOT of research on the emeralds and learned how to create one myself." Shadow pulled out a turquoise emerald from out of his pocket.

"Your father was able to use Chaos Control with a fake emerald. So if he could do it, I could too." He put the fake emerald back in his pocket. Shadow pressed a button and the door opened. The room was completely empty.

"What! There's nothing in here! How did you survive in this place without any food or water?"

"I'm the ultimate life form. I don't NEED anything to live." They stepped in. Amic was in awe.

"Are you ready to witness a new method of becoming powerful?"

Amic gave a smirk. "Of course."

And so, Amic training began in the gravity room. Although Shadow didn't need food and water to live, Amic did. So, Amic would take trips to and from Earth for necessities, thanks to Shadow for teaching him the Chaos Control ability. A year went by during this process. And it stayed the same. Until one day...

Silvia was walking out of the mall when suddenly a building blew up. Out of the smoke walked a huge robot the size of the building.

"Destruction must continue until Amic the Hedgehog is found." It talked in a monotone. It then saw Silvia.

"Hedgehog genes have been scanned. Must terminate." It quickly grabbed her and put her to its face. Its eyes started lighting up.

"AHHHH! Let go of me you big jerk! If you weren't holding me so tight I'd kick your rusty metal ass!"

Suddenly, the robot's arm fell off. It landed on the ground. Silvia had hurt her head from the fall.

"OWW! What the heck was that!"

She saw a figure kicking the robot in the chin, and then flinging its other arm off. She saw as the robot got torn up from the mysterious figure. All of its huge remains were lying around her.

"Automatic self-destruction in 5...4...3..."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Silva screamed. Before she knew it, she was out of the city. She turned around and saw an explosion destroy it all. She then turned back around.

"Thank you..." She then saw Amic's face.

"You're...you're...that boy..."

"Long time no see Silvia."

"Ah, Amic. It's...YOU." She quickly held Amic tight.

"Oh Amic I'm so sorry! I had only left the house for a minute and when I came back it was destroyed and your mom died! I'm SO SORRY!"

Amic was surprised to hear this. "You lived with my mom?"

"Yes, I'm SOOOO sorry!" Silvia was in tears.

"It's o.k. It's not your fault. Besides, I already avenged her death. Well, not entirely, but you know what I mean."

Silvia looked up in a smile. "So... how have you been all these years?"

Amic felt VERY happy to see Silvia smile, even just seeing her. He enjoyed seeing her beautiful blue eyes. He enjoyed HER, and knew he had feelings for her since many years ago.

"It's been great. But I have to go back home to train more. I was about to get groceries from the city, until that robot of course. Well I have to go now."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"...Can I come?"

And so Amic took Silvia with him to ARK. Although Shadow didn't like the idea of Silvia living with them, he allowed it.

Amic was looking through the window at Earth, enjoying the wonderful view of it he had. Silvia walked in.

"Hi there."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Wow, this is a cool view."

"I know."

"Umm, I wanted to... thank you for saving me. Again."

"No problem. I can't let Metal destroy all of the beautiful hedgehogs on the planet."

Silvia smiled at him. He smiled back. As they looked at each other in silence, they both went in for a kiss.

"Yes!" Amic thought to himself as they kissed.

Shadow was watching from the door. The site disgusted him.

"Eww. How can he get any stronger when he's busy hitting on girls?"

Shadow then hesitated.

"Although, it COULD help bring in reinforcement..."

When he thought of this, Shadow gave a smile.


	15. He Knows

He Knows

Amic went into that room every day for the next 6 years. Amic and Silvia had a son, Mitsuko, "son of light". He was a light purple hedgehog, with short quills like his father, except two of the quills lay over his shoulders. This hedgehog was different from any other hedgehogs, however. Mitsuko had chaos energy…in his blood. A few days after he saw them kissing, Shadow was able to freeze Amic temporarily and drain chaos energy out of him. He put the energy into a container, and liquefied it. Once that was done, he injected the energy back into Amic, fusing the chaos liquid into his blood. Because of this, when Amic and Silvia had Mitsuko, Mitsuko has "chaos blood" in him. Mitsuko also became very useful helping his father train in the gravity room.

"DAMN IT!" Metal was in raging anger.

"How could a boy defeat them BOTH?" Metal destroyed a wall with his fist. He was in his tower, where the army headquarters was also located.

"I have been searching for almost 7 years, and he has YET to be found!"

A short bald man walked in. He sounded VERY nervous.

"Umm, Metal Lord, Metal OVERlord, our army has just searched the-the entire Southern Hemisphere for Amic, and he is yet to be f-f-found. Wh-wh-what should we d-do?" The guy was shaking like crazy. Metal gave an evil glance at the man.

"You mean MY army!" Metal blasted the man.

"I want that hedgehog! I am going to find him! Even if I have to search the ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM!" Suddenly, he paused.

"That's it. That's it!"

Metal flew outside and landed at the top of the tower.

"Men! I want two 5,000 sq. ft. speakers! Immediately!"

After a few days, the speakers were ready. Metal grabbed a microphone and a chaos emerald radar.

Amic had just finished his training for the day. Shadow was in his lab working on another experiment. Silvia was standing at the window, looking at the Earth. No matter how long she looked at it, it still looked beautiful. Amic went into his room, getting ready to take a short nap.

"AMIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Amic quickly jumped up when he heard the voice call his name.

"THIS IS YOUR RULER, METAL OVERLORD SPEAKING!"

"Metal! How did he get here?" Amic quickly got up. Shadow heard the voice also, and once he heard that it was Metal, he became very scared. When Mitsuko heard the voice, he became scared also and hid in a corner, starting to cry.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU'VE BEEN HIDING ALL OF THESE YEARS NOW! I HAVE SEARCHED THIS ENITRE PLANET FOR YOU! YOU HAVE OUTSMARTED ME THIS TIME, BUT NOW I HAVE GOTTEN YOU! I WOULD RUN IF I WERE YOU, BECAUSE I AM ABOUT TO BLOW THAT ARK TO KINGDOM COME!" Metal pulled his arms together against his chest.

Amic became really scared and surprised when he heard this. He quickly ran to Silvia.

"Silvia, we have to get out of here!" Silvia was staring out the window. Amic ran next to her.

"Didn't you hear me? We have to go!" Amic looked out to see what she was staring at. He saw a small dot on the planet that kept changing colors. It was Metal who was changing colors. Suddenly a small colorful light sparkled. Amic knew that Metal had fired an attack.

"NOOOO!" Amic yelled. Shadow was still in his lab, quickly getting some equipment together. He grabbed a needle, a small container, and a fake chaos emerald.

The beam got closer to the ARK.

"WE HAVE TO GO, SILVIA!" Silvia looked around. Then at Amic.

"Where's Mitsuko?"

"DARN! MITSUKO! MITSUKO!" Shadow met them in the room.

"Shadow, get Silvia out of here! I have to find Mitsuko!" Shadow and Silvia chaos controlled to Earth.

"DAMN IT, MITSUKO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Amic stopped and concentrated on sensing Mitsuko. The beam was a few miles away from the ARK. Amic quickly chaos controlled into another room. Mitsuko was in the corner, crying.

"MITSUKO!" The beam went straight into the ARK and beyond. The ARK disintegrated in the beam. Shadow and Silvia reappeared on Earth. They were in the mountains. They saw a beam pretty far from them going into the sky.

"AMIC! MITSUKO!" Silvia cried. Amic and Mitsuko appeared in front of them.

"Thank heavens! You guys are alright!" Silvia quickly grabbed and hugged Mitsuko.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Amic and Shadow looked up, with fear going down their spines. Silvia and Mitsuko looked up in fear also. Metal was standing on a mountain above them. His arms were crossed.

"I finally get to meet you, Amic. Too bad it's going to be a VERY short visit."


	16. The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins

Everyone looked up in despair at Metal.

"Shadow," Amic whispered to him. "Take Silvia and Mitsuko and find some shelter FAR away from here."

"You got it," Shadow whispered back. He grabbed Silvia's hand. Silvia held tight onto Mitsuko. They Chaos Controlled away.

"Darn," Amic thought to himself. "I didn't think I would fight him so soon. And I didn't get to reach a new level of power yet. I'm so close to attaining a new level! If I only trained harder."

"Amic, did you know that I hate people that likes to hit-and-run?" Metal gave an evil grin. "And did you know that it REALLY pissed me off when you destroyed Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll?"

"They deserved what they got. And you deserve just as much!"

Metal gave a chuckle.

"Fool. You don't even know how powerful I am. Even if you had the Chaos Emeralds, I would still be able to take you down with my hands behind my back."

"Well, Metal, for the last 12 years I have been training to become strong enough to turn you off for good. I didn't plan on fighting you for at least the next 2 years, but I think that with the progress I have made in my life, and with the spirits of all of my friends and the people of the Earth with me, I DON'T plan on losing to you!"

Amic powered up. He maintained in his base form, but a huge amount of electricity flowed around him.

"HAHAHA! Fool! The power of the Chaos Ring ALONE won't help you! You can kiss your ass good-bye!"

The others reappeared in a torn down house on a pier near the beach. It was the house the Chaotix used to live in years ago before Metal appeared. Shadow dropped Silvia and Mitsuko off.

"I'm going back to help Amic. See you later."

"Be careful, Shadow. And keep Amic alive." Silvia said in sadness, thinking that she might lose her lover forever. Shadow turned around. He grabbed Mitsuko's hand.

"You're coming with me." They flew off.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" Silvia watched them fly off.

"If Mitsuko dies, I will NEVER forgive you Shadow. You too, Amic." She sat on the torn couch, starting to cry.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuko yelled, starting to cry.

"Your father and I might need you to help us! Stop being a baby!"

"I'm only 6 years old! I don't wanna fight that monster! I'm scared!" Mitsuko continued to cry.

"Quiet! Isn't this what you trained for?"

"No! I just did it for fun!" He cried even louder.

"Argh!" Shadow started flying faster.

Amic charged at Metal. Metal blocked Amic's punch. They both disappeared. Booms could be heard as Amic and Metal collided in what seemed every part of the sky. They finally stopped teleporting. They were above water. Amic threw a series of punches, but Metal dodged them all. He suddenly kicked Amic back towards the water, but Amic stopped himself. Metal shot a lot of blasts at Amic, and as he dodged them, he quickly Chaos Controlled above and behind Metal. He moved his arms in patterns and used the Confusion Cannon.

Metal felt the energy coming for him, and quickly teleported behind Amic. Amic looked around, trying to see where Metal went. He realized that Metal was behind him and quickly turned around. As soon as he did, a blast hit him in the face. Metal rushed in and grabbed Amic's leg. He spun around for a few seconds, and threw him. Amic went flying far, and went through a building. Another building stopped his flight. He quickly recovered and saw Metal coming. Metal stopped on the other side of the first building Amic flew through. They looked at each other through a window.

"Give up, hedgehog! This battle is already won!"

"You got that right!"

Amic used both of his hands to throw blasts at Metal. Metal cancelled all of them by shooting blasts at them with one hand. This continued throughout the entire ruined city, blasts going back and forth, one after another. They stopped in mid-air.

"You really don't know what you're up against, do you?" Metal continued to chuckle his evil devilish laugh. "Let me show you how it's done!"

Metal came in and threw a very long series of punches and kicks, and all of them banged on Amic's head and stomach. Metal stopped and flipped over Amic, kicking him to the ground. Amic landed hard. Amic was struggling to get up a bit when Shadow appeared. He was standing on a building.

"Metal, Amic and I are going to stop you once and for all!" Metal looked at Shadow in anger.

"I never thought you would be brave enough to come back to Earth. I didn't think I'd have to see your ugly face again when I destroyed your copy." Shadow became very shocked when he heard this.

"What do you mean? How did you know that was a copy of me!"

"Of course I know! I'm the one who cloned you!" Shadow couldn't believe what he heard.

"When you were unconscious for those few days you were on Earth, I kidnapped you and cloned you. When I was finished, I had no more use for you, so I put you out into the wilderness. Clever, huh?"

"You monster! You'll pay for that!" Shadow threw a blast at Metal. Metal took the blast, unharmed. He put his hand out and put his thumb on his palm. His palm faced Shadow. An energy beam came out, and although he put his arms up to block it, it hit Shadow. Shadow fell off the building, hitting the ground behind it. Mitsuko stood against the building when he saw Shadow fall.

"Leave Shadow out of this!" Amic yelled at Metal.

"He was the one who put himself in it. Besides, when I kill you he's next anyway. Now hold still while I obliverate you!"

"Not so fast, Metal!" Amic gave a grin. "I'm not finished yet. I still have tricks up my sleeve."

"Then let's see what you can do." Metal became very eager to see what Amic had in store for him.

Amic started powering up. As he did, two of his quills started standing up. His arms and legs became a bit bigger. In a burst, he transformed into his hyper form, electricity flowing around him. Suddenly, he disappeared.

Metal was surprised. Amic appeared in front of him. As Metal took shock, Amic punched him in the face. Amic threw a lot of punches into Metal's stomach. He gave Metal an uppercut then kicked him away. Metal quickly stopped. He had underestimated the power Amic had in store for him.


	17. The Power of Chaos

The Power of Chaos

Metal continued to stand there in shock.

"But, but how! **I **have all of the Chaos Emeralds! You can't transform! It's impossible! Was my data on the Emeralds wrong? Was there a flaw, a loophole, a minor detail I missed?"

"There is nothing wrong with your data." Amic was talking in Knuckles voice.

"WHA! Knuckles!"

"That's right. I told you that Amic and I would kill you. And here we are, ready to fulfill my prophecy! When I took the power out of the Master Emerald, THIS is where it went. And this will be the power that stops you in your tracks!"

"Hahaha! What a pleasure! To kill two birds with one blast!"

Amic's voice returned. "It's time we got to business now. Let's go!"

Amic went for Metal. They started punching and blocking one another. Amic grabbed Metal's leg and started flying around, smashing Metal into every building near him. He finally threw Metal back. Metal stopped and fired a blast. Amic quickly dodged it.

"You disappoint me, hedgehog! It seems like your using full power. And I am yet to be amazed. Too bad this will have to end so soon."

Metal quickly dashed at Amic and went for a punch. Amic quickly blocked it and kicked Metal back.

"Looks like I might have to go to over half power," Metal thought to himself.

"Listen, Amic." It was Knuckles talking to him. "When he finds out how truly strong you are, he might go to full power, or even take drastic measures. And if that happens then your training will be a waste of time."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I know a little 'poem' for you to tell him."

"A poem! What are you, nuts?"

"Just listen and repeat to him, but say it loud enough for him to hear."

Metal could hear Amic talking. "Are you talking to yourself? Ah, must be Knuckles. Either way, you're mine!"

Metal went for Amic again. But this time, Amic put his hand out. Metal quickly stopped.

"Wait! I want to say my last words before this ends."

"HAHAHA! Giving up so easily! I was expecting more of you! Fine, say your last words so I can kill you."

Amic put his hands together and bowed his head. He started glowing green.

"The servers are…the seven chaos…"

"WHAT? OH NO!"

"…Chaos is power, enriched by the heart." Metal started glowing green.

"The controller is the one that unifies the chaos."

"NO!"

"Chaos Emeralds! Come to me!" Amic yelled. Metal continued to glow, but nothing happened.

"Emeralds! Come!" Still nothing. Metal stopped glowing.

"I don't understand. That chant ALWAYS works." Knuckles became confused.

"HAHAHA! I guess the emerald protection technology built in me DOES work. I never thought that it had a chance with THAT strategy, but I guess I was proven wrong!"

"No. It was the best chance of defeating him and it didn't work. Damn!" Knuckles became very disappointed, and started to feel that there was no hope left.

"HA! You think I need a few WORDS to defeat you! You misjudged me, Metal! I'll beat you down with my bare hands!" Amic started spinning.

"Sonic Boom!" A sound as loud as an explosion burst into the sky. A sound wave suddenly hit Metal. Amic, in a ball, suddenly came up and rammed into Metal, pushing him into a mountain.

Shadow looked up at the battle. "Mitsuko, your dad may need our help. Be prepared to jump in soon, got it?"

"How come **I** gotta jump in? I don't wanna fight. Besides, my daddy's doing good."

"Because Metal might have a trick up his sleeve, that's why!"

Amic threw a lot of punched into Metal's stomach. Metal kneed Amic chin, then did a flip, kicking Amic into the ground. Metal came in for him, but Amic quickly jumped back. They started punching and dodging and blocking each other. Amic jumped back.

"Here's another trick of mine that I'd like to use! Chaos Control!"

Amic disappeared, but Metal did too. A boom was heard and out of nowhere, Amic flew right into a building. He made his way out of the pile of cement.

"You think I don't know that trick! You already forgot that I have all seven Chaos Emeralds in me?"

"Shoot! I didn't think straight that time. I should have known." Amic thought to himself. Metal landed and started walking towards him.

"Well, so far so bad. You have any other requests before you die?" Metal was in front of the lying Amic. Amic quickly put his hand up and blasted Metal, sending him into the sky. As it blew up, Metal flew out of the smoke and headed straight for Amic.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that!" Metal threw a punch at Amic, but he quickly rolled to the side, and Metal's fist went into the ground. Amic kicked Metal in the chin and jumped up and flew for Metal. When he stopped stumbling back, Metal shot laser beams from his eyes. Amic dodged them and punched Metal in the gut, and then kicked the side of his head. Metal slid on the ground.

"You've made me look like a fool for the last time, hedgehog! Now you will see my FULL POWER!"

Metal powered up and when he was done he had a blue aura.

"Now, let me show YOU my inventory of techniques!" Metal put his arms against his chest. Suddenly, he split into four. There were four Metals standing in front of Amic.

"Prepare to die!"

Two of the Metals disappeared. The other two threw blasts at Amic. Amic jumped into the sky. The two that disappeared reappeared on each side of him. Amic started blocking each of the punches they threw. They landed on top of a building and continued. One Metal kneed Amic in the gut, and the other one smashed Amic into the building they were on.

As the four waited, Amic blew the whole building up. He came out and kicked one Metal, then blasted another. One came from behind to punch him, but he blocked it and punched him back. Three Metals surrounded him, and the fourth one came down and rammed Amic in the back. Amic moved out of the way and kicked him into the ground. He flew at another Metal and kneed him and hand smashed him toward the sleeping Metal. He then punched another Metal and kicked it towards the Metal pile. He finally kneed the last Metal in the gut and kicked him onto the pile. The pile of Metals became one again.

"One again, you underestimated me Metal. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Metal looked up at Amic in much anger. "I WILL kill you hedgehog!"

Metal flew up and tried stabbing Amic with his fingers. Amic continued to dodge his shots, and finally grabbed Metal's arm. He threw Metal back on the ground.

"How can this be happening? How can I, with all 7 Chaos Emeralds, be outclassed by a hedgehog with ONE emerald?"

"Don't you see, Metal? My full power is way beyond yours! You lose! I think it's time for YOU to give up, and put your evil ways to rest!" Metal looked up in surprise.

"So he IS at his best! I guess the full power of the Chaos Emeralds IS bigger than the full power of the Master Emerald!" Metal started laughing out loud.

"HAHA! You must have gone crazy! Never thought you would be beat by a hedgehog AGAIN, eh?"

"No. Not at all kid. For YOU are the crazy one." Metal stood up.

"I never thought I would have to do this. But it doesn't bother me." Metal floated up and ended across from Amic.

"Here is another trick I would like to show you. One that even YOU can't overpower!" Metal balled his hands into fists. He started powering up. Before everyone knew it, Metal transformed, becoming Hyper Metal Sonic. His body was golden, and his aura was golden. But his eyes were red and demonic. The same eyes Sonic faced those many years ago before he died.

"I hope you enjoyed your life, hedgehog," Metal said in his devilish voice, "because this is when it ends!"


	18. Backup to the Rescue

Back-up to the Rescue

Metal came in and punched Amic in the gut. Amic clutched his stomach in pain. Metal then elbowed Amic's face to the ground.

"You fool. You should have seen this coming. If you were smart you would have known that if YOU could transform with 1 emerald, I can with 7!"

Metal put his hand out towards Amic.

"Now you must pay for your foolish mistake."

Suddenly, a blast came for Metal, but he quickly jumped out of the way. The ball of energy quickly turned before hitting Amic and went for Metal again. Metal put his hand out and the energy hit his hand. He looked up and saw Shadow, the cause of the interference. Shadow quickly went to Amic's side. He helped him get up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But be careful. He is terribly powerful now."

Shadow went into deep thought, thinking of a stradegy to use. He quickly ran to get Mitsuko from behind the building. He grabbed him and brought him into the circle.

"WHAT! Another hedgehog? Where did he come from!" Metal looked harder at Mitsuko. Then he looked at Amic. "Ah, I see. It's his son. Another weakling!"

"Mitsuko! What are you doing here," Amic asked, surprised to see him here.

"Shadow made me come."

"And for a good reason, too. If all three of us work as a team and gang up on him, we might have a chance"

"I understand your idea of teamwork, but I'm not so sure about Mitsuko. He's just a child. You can't expect him to do much."

"But he CAN do much, Amic. He's been training, too. Remember? Let's trust in him AND us."

Amic looked uncertain about the idea. "Sigh. Fine. We'll try it."

Everyone got in position to carry out the attack. Shadow went for Metal, but as soon as Metal put his fist up to swing, Shadow disappeared. Amic came up behind and grabbed Metal's arms, holding them back. Shadow came down and grabbed his legs. Mitsuko hesitated in fear, but as soon as he shook out of it he charged for Metal. Metal looked into his eyes as he came. Then they started to glow. Mitsuko was struck with fear and completely stopped. He couldn't even move anymore.

"No! Mitsuko! Hurry up!" Shadow started to strain.

Metal heeled Shadow in the chin. Then he elbowed Amic in the chest. He jumped up and landed on both of their heads. He looked at Mitsuko.

"Don't you see your father and your friend in danger? You might want to help them. HAHAHA!"

Mitsuko started to get mad. "Leave them alone…"

"What? What did you say? I couldn't hear through your sobbing!" Mitsuko got madder.

"Leave them…ALONE!" Metal gave him a serious face.

"What a baby. You don't belong here, kid. Go back home to your mommy." He jumped up and kicked Amic and Shadow. They landed on each side of Mitsuko.

"And take your friend with you.Your fatheris the only one who concerns me."

They both got up. "Damn it Mitsuko! What's wrong with you!"

"Be soft on him, Shadow. He's just a kid."

"No! This is what he's been training for!"

"I only trained because it was fun."

"You think this is some game, kid? This is the real deal! And if you want to live, you have to cooperate!"

Mitsuko looked down in shame. "Yes, sir."

"Good, because I thought of another attack. And we need COMPLETE cooperation."

They planned the attack. Amic got behind Shadow. Shadow looked at Metal.

"Are you ready, Metal?"

"Ready or not, I'll still win."

Shadow charged at Metal. As soon as they were face to face, Shadow disappeared and Amic kicked Metal into the sky. Shadow reappeared, back flipped and kicked Metal higher up. Amic came and smashed Metal back towards the ground. He headed for Mitsuko. But once again, he was stuck in shock, messing up the plan again. Shadow saw him staring.

"Attack, Mitsuko! Attack!"

Mitsuko stood there, looking into Metal's angry eyes. He quickly closed his eyes.

"No!"

He ran behind a building, avoiding Metal.

"Darn!"

Shadow and Amic quickly shot a blast at Metal, but he dodged them. They hit each other and exploded. Shadow and Amic landed. Mitsuko walked slowly from behind the building. Shadow slapped him.

"Hey! Watch it Shadow!"

"Metal was right! He doesn't belong here! He IS just a kid! Send him back to his mom! Or just keep him out of this fight! He's holding us back!"

"To be honest, you both are kinda holding me back. Let me take it from here. He may be strong, but we won't know how strong until I try him."

"Well then. If it's just us two, then we should get rid of any interference." Metal came up and pushed Mitsuko far back. Then he fired a few blasts into Shadow. Shadow layed on the ground, badly damaged. Metal picked him up and threw him into a lake nearby.

"No! You didn't have to do that!" Amic became furious.

"Now that they're out of the way," Metal said, giving a grin, "let the fun begin."


	19. A Losing Chance

A Losing Chance

Metal punched Amic into a small building. Amic quickly used his Confusion Cannon, but he dodged it. Amic punched Metal in the gut, or so he thought. Metal had grabbed his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"If I were you. I wouldn't be so ugly."

Metal punched him back. Amic regained balance and charged his Chaos Sword. A beam of energy formed in his hands. Amic swung at Metal once, but missed. He swung again and missed again. When he swung again, he hit Metal, but the beam disintegrated. The sword had broken.

"So much for that trick, hedgehog."

Metal tried to trip Amic, but he jumped. Amic formed another beam and tried to stab Metal in the head. Metal dodged it. Amic went for another stab, but it did nothing to Metal again when it hit. It disintegrated. Metal teleported behind Amic.

"I believe this is for you."

Metal put his hand on Amic's chest and blasted him. Amic went flying back. Metal started shooting a lot of blasts. As the dust went up in the air, Amic flew out of it. He quickly punched Metal twice, and then kicked him. He flew up into the sky and shot his Confusion Cannon at Metal. The dust cleared, but Metal still stood there, unharmed.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that." Metal then waved his arm towards himself, taunting Amic to continue the blasts.

Amic shot more blasts at Metal. But when the smoke cleared, Metal still stood unharmed. This time, Metal put his hand out towards the building Mitsuko was peeking from behind, threatening to kill him. Amic got angered and shot ten times the amount of blasts he shot last time. This time, when the dust cleared, Metal was gone. Amic landed on the ground, exhausted. Mitsuko ran from behind the building to his father. He grabbed onto him. Amic pushed him back.

"Look out!"

Metal appeared next to Amic. He punched him with the back of his fist into the building. He went into the building and kicked Amic up a few floors. He grabbed Amic's shoulder.

"What a shame, to lose not only your life, but your son's life too."

"You bastard! I will never let you do that!"

"I'm tired of your talk. I think it's time to finish you off."

Metal punched Amic out of the window. Amic hit the ground, sliding against the dirt. Metal landed beside him. Amic stood up.

"Sayonara Amic."

He shot a blast at Amic's chest. He flew back into the water Metal threw Shadow in. Metal put a grin on his face as he turned to go after Mitsuko. Out of the water Shadow came, holding Amic on his shoulder. He dumped him on the ground, exhausted from his swim. They stood up.

"You fools! You two are going to wish the water took your life, because now I will!"

Metal shot a beam at Amic's stomach. Amic, along with Shadow, was pushed across the lake. Shadow fell on the ground, but Amic stopped in place, forcing against the beam. Metal stopped the beam and Amic fell to the ground. Metal landed next to him.

"Now you must see your son perish."

Metal blasted the building Mitsuko was watching from.

"Mitsuko!" Nothing could be heard.

"MITSUKO!" Still nothing.

"You monster! I won't let you get away with that!" He stood up and started punching Metal in the face with each word he said.

"All those people and…all…those…children! punch, punch I won't let you do this anymore!"

After taking weak punches in the face, Metal tripped him and caught him by the back of his neck.

"Whoops, you almost fell down. Let me help you up."

Metal punched Amic far, appeared from behind and kicked him in the back. Amic hit a wall, and then was hit in the back by Metal. He hit the roof of another building. Metal came up and kneed him in the gut. As Amic screamed, Metal punched him in the face. Amic hit the ground and reverted back to his normal state. Metal stomped on his head a few times. Then he put his hand towards him. Energy formed in it.

"Tell Sonic I said hi." He quickly drew back the energy.

"This time I'm not holding back."

Metal put both hands together and formed energy. He blasted the unconscious Amic. A huge explosion occurred, destroying the destroyed city. When the dust cleared, there were only two figures left. One of them was Metal, standing on a mound of dirt. The other one was Mitsuko, lying on a pile of rubble.


	20. Enough is Enough

Enough is Enough

Mitsuko stood up, barely able to balance himself. Metal walked towards him.

"How does it feel to be the last hedgehog here standing? I bet you feel proud of yourself."

"Where…is…my daddy?"

"Your daddy is dead and so is your friend!" Mitsuko got mad.

"Liar! He IS here! Daddy! Daddy!" The only answer was the sound of the wind blowing.

"Like I said, your daddy is dead! HAHA!"

"He IS alive!" Mitsuko got angered even more and powered up. He shot a huge blast at Metal. Metal walked out of the smoke. He was mad.

"I actually FELT that! You childish fool! Now you will die!"

Metal jumped up and fired many blasts at Mitsuko. Mitsuko started to run, dodging the blasts. He started to fly to leave the area, but Metal appeared in front of him, blocking the path.

"You won't get away from me! I guarantee that!"

_Come on, Amic! Wake up! Your son needs you! You HAVE to fight!_

Metal slammed Mitsuko to the ground. He came down to step on him when suddenly a blast hit him in the face. To the side Shadow stood, completely wounded and hardly able to continue standing.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

Metal flew to him and punched him in the gut. Then he knocked him to the ground.

"And stay down!"

Suddenly, a blast hit Metal in the back of the head. Metal turned around and saw Mitsuko.

"Enough!"

Metal blasted him out of the sky. As Mitsuko hit the ground, Metal flew towards him. Another blast hit him. It was Shadow again.

"That's it!"

_This isn't looking too good! You have to do SOMETHING! Come on! Wake up! You CAN'T be dead! Everyone is counting on you!_

Metal went and kicked Shadow in the chest. Then he kicked him in the air. He landed next to Mitsuko.

"This might be it, Mitsuko. I'm sorry."

Shadow started to shed a tear when suddenly Metal kicked him in the head. As Metal continued to beat on Shadow, Mitsuko looked around, searching for his father. Shadow screamed out loud with every blow Metal gave. Next to Mitsuko was a pile of debris, and coming out of the debris was a hand. Mitsuko was positive that it was his dad's hand. He slowly put his hand out to grab it when suddenly Metal came down on Mitsuko with his knee. Mitsuko screamed out loud for a long minuted and started to cry.

_MITSUKO! Amic wake up! If you don't, he'll kill your son! He has full faith in you! Don't let him down!_

_But I can't beat him. Even IF I come to help them, it won't last long. Metal is just too strong for me. It'd be better if I just stay here until I perish._

_Listen to yourself! Already giving up hope. There's no way you can be Sonic's son! If Sonic was in this situation, he wouldn't care if Metal was a MILLION times stronger than him, he would NEVER give up to him! Look, I know that deep within you is the anger you have for Metal, because he ruined your life. I know you've been keeping that anger to yourself ever since you started this whole journey. Use that anger to your advantage! If you do that, then there's nothing that can stop you. NOTHING!_

_…Thanks a lot Knuckles. Even though we never really talk much, I can tell that you and my father were close. And now I feel close to you because you had support for me ever since I was a baby. Thank you Knuckles. Thank you._

"Aww, don't cry. You can hold your daddy's hand as long as you want in the afterlife. HAHAHA!"

The hand slowly balled up into a fist. Metal started to beat on Shadow again when suddenly the debris exploded. Amic floated out of the debris and into the sky. Metal watched as he went up.

"So he wants some more. I'll be sure to give him plenty of it!"

Metal flew up. They were both in the sky, facing each other. Shadow and Mitsuko watched.

"Enough is enough Metal! I have sat back while you went terrorizing the people of this planet, not to mention my friends and my mother! And now I say enough is enough, for no matter how much stronger you are, I will NEVER give up! And the anger that you have given me throughout the years will not be bottled up anymore!"

Amic transformed into his hyper form. He started powering up even more.

"Whoa" Shadow said, feeling Amic's power increase. "That boy is foolish! He hasn't been able to reach that level yet! If he messes up while transforming, it'll mean his own demise! I sure hope you know what you're doing, Amic. But I have faith in you."

"AHHHHH!" Amic continued to power up.

"This was the transformation Sonic started before I killed him. Let's see what he had in store for me those years ago."

Amic started getting bigger in the arms and legs. His quills got longer. He started to strain, feeling pain in his entire body. His pupils disappeared. As he continued, he saw his friends in his mind. He saw Espio floating away, and then Vector. He saw his father smiling the same smile in the picture his mom had. And then he saw his mom, Amy. But she didn't float away. She blew a kiss at him and said _Promise me this. You will NOT get killed, GOT IT? _Suddenly, there was a flash, and there Metal stood, laughing at those lives he took.

Amic screamed even louder and started to cry. There was a huge flash in the sky. When the light went away, Metal put his arm down from shielding his eyes. He looked up, and was very surprised to see Amic. For there Amic stood, his golden quills going all the way down his back to his feet. There was a lot of electricity flowing through him.

And he didn't look too happy.


	21. Ultra Amic

Ultra Amic

"Sorry that took so long, but when you make someone very angry, you can expect…a lot of anger." Amic's voice was deeper. He continued to give Metal an evil eye. But all Metal could do was laugh.

"So this is it! You grew up, so what? Am I supposed to be afraid of your MATURITY? If you're mature then I guess you know not to mess with me." Metal gave a smirk. Amic laughed.

"You SHOULD be afraid of ME. Don't you know who I am? I'm the beginning of your end!"

"Don't make me laugh, hedgehog! You said I would be dead by now. And you said that at the beginning of this fight!"

"This is an entirely new fight, Metal. And I promise the entire Earth I'll destroy you."

"Well it looks like you just broke a promise!"

Metal charged for Amic and threw a punch. Amic blocked it with one hand. Metal started to get a bit nervous. He started a series of punches, but Amic blocked them all with his hand. Then Amic punched Metal in the stomach.

"AHHH! You bastard!"

Metal went for a deep punch, but Amic grabbed his arm. He kicked him in the face, and sent him flying into the ground. Metal busted out of it.

"You fool! You leave me no choice but to end this NOW!"

Metal pointed at Amic. He shot the same beams that killed Espio. But Amic just stood there as the beams hit and passed him. Metal continued for a while. When it was over, Amic still floated up there, badly scratched. He dusted himself off.

"Well I know not to let you do THAT again. They felt like paper cuts."

Shadow stared in awe at the incredible increase in power Amic had.

"No way. Amic is…amazing! I never knew that the transformation would give him THAT much power." Mitsuko ran to Shadow.

"Shadow, what happened to daddy? He looks different. And he feels different too."

"…He transformed."

"What? What do you mean? His super form doesn't look like that. Neither does his hyper form."

"He has reached a new level of power. He is beyond his super form AND his hyper form."

"Oh…so what form is this?"

"It's… his ultra form." Mitsuko looked at him in doubt.

"Did you just make that up?"

"Well, kinda. It makes sense though. First super, then hyper, then ultra-"

"And then there could be mega!"

"Let's just hope we won't need a 'mega' form to stop Metal."

"Yeah! I HOPE he can make a mega form! Then my daddy would be invincible!"

"_I just hope that he's invincible NOW." _Shadow thought, looking at Metal in concern.

He is! His power is FAR beyond Metal's now! There's NOTHING Metal can do to stop him!

Shadow quickly looked around, thinking he heard a ghost. "Who is that!"

It's me, Knuckles.

"How are you able to talk to me?" Shadow still seemed scared.

_Amic's increase in power increased my abilities. Now I can telepathically talk to anyone I sense._ Shadow felt a bit better about who he was talking to.

"There is NO WAY one measly transformation can go from nowhere near my power to way BEYOND my power!" Metal laughed to himself. "Of course, he's not as strong as I am, I'm just not trying hard enough."

"Well then you'd better try harder if you want to beat me." Amic was behind Metal. Metal chuckled.

"Hedgehog, its time for you to see me… at 100 percent!" Metal powered up.

"Let's go!" Metal flew in and punched Amic in the face. His arm went across his face as Amic stood, paralyzed by the hit.


	22. 100 Percent Power

100 Percent Power

Amic turned his head and faced Metal with a smile on his face.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to hurt ME."

Metal stepped back a big, surprised that his punch, which he put all of his power into, did nothing to Amic. He then gave a small chuckle.

"Heh, if it's my best you want, then it's the best you'll get."

Metal flew back and put his hands into the air. He summoned energy between his hands.

"Because I am able to harness the power of the emeralds, I can also use attacks that were used WITH the emeralds. This attack is from a well known being called 'Chaos.'" The energy in his hands gave a colorful glow.

_Chaos? He can duplicate the powers of Chaos himself? But how? I'm pretty sure Sonic would've been able to do the same when he fought Metal_

"Maybe…" Shadow said, going into thought, "Metal can redo anything the chaos emeralds were used for because of the technology built in him. But if that's true, then…"

_Then he could duplicate… oh no!_

"Are you ready, hedgehog?"

Metal threw his hands out towards Amic. A huge colorful beam that looked exactly like the beam Chaos used long ago. It headed for Amic as he looked at it in confidence. He put his hands out and completely stopped them beam. But then he noticed that he started to slide back, inch by inch. The beam was getting stronger, bit-by-bit.

"Shadow! Mitsuko! Get from behind me!"

As they got out of the way, Amic was pushed back as the beam continued. He put his arms up and protected himself as the beam went through him. Amic struggled through the beam as he put his hands out and shot a beam, breaking the beam in half. It headed straight for Metal.

"No way. NO WAY!"

The beam hit him and blew up. Everyone except Amic took cover as it blew a lot of dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, Amic still stood, and so did Metal. But Metal's skin was badly scratched everywhere on his body. A wire sparked on one of his legs. And a small purple color shone dimly from inside it.

"Enough of this! You are DEAD!"

Metal flew at Amic and swung at him, but he disappeared. He reappeared high above him and waved. Metal flew up and swung again, but Amic moved his head to the side, dodging him. Metal kicked at Amic, but he disappeared again and reappeared behind him.

"Just give up, Metal. I'm obviously too powerful for you. You have no chance against me."

"Maybe if you would stop RUNNING, I would be too powerful for YOU!"

"Heh, I doubt it."

Metal became furious and quickly turned around, making a left hook at Amic's face. He continued to punch him in the face. After a while, Metal stopped and flew back a bit to see the damage he had done. Amic's face looked really bad, but he gave a smile.

"Do you STILL believe that running is the only reason why you're losing?"

_Amic! Listen up! Don't let Metal attack anymore. He may not be as strong as you, but he is just as dangerous._

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles. I have everything under control. You just sit back and let me handle this."

_You don't understand, Amic! He has the ability to use an attack that can destroy this entire planet. End this fight now! If you don't, he might use the-_

"Hold that thought. Metal's coming."

Metal flew at Amic and went for a punch, but Amic quickly flipped and kicked Metal to the ground. Amic landed and started walking towards him. Metal started firing rapid energy blasts at him. He kept going and going, but when he finally stopped, Amic continued walking towards him. They were finally face to face. Metal had a surprised and scared look on his face. Knuckles started talking through Amic.

"What are you so afraid of, Metal? Isn't this what you wanted, a challenge? It must be if you continued to kill people! I warned you! I told you that we would kill you! And now that you're seeing the prophecy come, true, you're afraid. Because you know that we are going to destroy you!"

Metal became surprised and quickly flew into the air. He put his hands out and green energy started to form in them. He put his hands together and the energy became a huge ball with green particles being absorbed by it.

_Oh no! We're too late!_

"HERE YOU GO! THIS IS SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO HAVE! I'M GOING TO BLOW UP THE EARTH, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"

"Yeah, well we'll see about that!" Amic started to charge an energy attack.

"SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE, HEDGEHOG, BUT ENERGY ATTACKS WON'T FAZE THIS ATTACK! ANY ENERGY THAT'S USED AGAINST IT BECOMES PART OF IT, MAKING IT STRONGER!"

Amic fired his blast at the enormous ball, but it went straight into it and made it even bigger. Amic stared in surprise and fear.

"…Oh…no…" Amic knew that there was nothing he could do to stop Metal from his madness. He looked down at the ground.

"Daddy, get out of there! He's gonna do it!" Mitsuko warned his father, running to take cover.

"No…no matter how far we run, we'll still blow up with the rest of the planet." Shadow looked down. "It's…over."

"ECLIPSE CANNON!"

A gigantic beam was fired, getting bigger as it got closer to the earth.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow yelled.

"Daddy, aren't you going to do something?" Amic continued to look down, disappointed in himself, wishing that he had listened to Knuckles. He looked and saw Shadow, down on his knees, shaking with fear. He looked back at Amic as a tear went down his cheek.

_No…we can't lose the fight…not like this… Amic, there has to be SOMETHING you can do!_

Amic still continued to look down, with nothing on his mind that he could do.

"Nothing will work. None of the techniques that I learned while training in the ARK can save us now."

_Then try an old one!_

As soon as Knuckles said this, an idea quickly flew into Amic's mind. Mitsuko and Shadow looked as Amic quickly turned into a ball and spun very fast. Suddenly, a huge amount of energy flew from the ground, going towards Metal's attack. The energy hit against Metal's, and started pushing Metal's ball of energy back towards him.

"How is he doing that? I thought Metal said that energy would be absorbed if it touched his attack?"

Shadow looked up in surprise, seeing that Mitsuko was right! There WAS energy pushing the Eclipse Cannon back. But he started to look even harder.

"Look really close, Mitsuko! It's not energy that's pushing the energy. It's AMIC pushing the energy!"

And right Shadow was. Amic was spinning in a ball, using his energy to push him to push Metal's attack back at him.

"NO!NOOOO!IMPOSSIBLE!"

As the energy slowly went up, Amic's energy became bigger than Metal's. Amic's energy began to overlap Metal's as Metal's energy disintegrated. Metal tried as hard as he could to push the energy away, but it continued towards him.

"NOOOOOOO!"

As Metal put his arms up to guard himself, the energy began to engulf him. Metal was completely torn apart from Amic's energy. It continued to go into the sky, and eventually into space. As Mitsuko and Shadow looked up, all they could see was light. And Amic was falling from the sky. He hit the ground as Shadow and Mitsuko ran towards him. They helped picked him up.

"I'm alright you guys. I'm ok."

"You did it, daddy! You destroyed Metal! Now we can go home!"

"Not quite, you guys." Shadow said as he pointed up. Floating in the sky was a surprised and completely scrapped Metal. Part of his head was gone, his left arm and part of his right arm was gone, his leg was gone, and one of his feet was gone. And as they looked up, Shadow noticed the Chaos Emeralds that were wrapped in wires, hanging from Metal's head, arms, and leg.


	23. Metal Overlord

Metal Overlord

Metal floated in the sky, mostly damaged from Amic's attack. He could barely move.

"NO! He's just a hedgehog! He only has one emerald! There's no way that brat can be so strong!"

"Amic, you did it! He's not a threat anymore! All of this can finally end!" Amic stood up.

"Ok. I guess it's time for the finishing blow. Hey Metal! This is the part where I utterly destroy you, ok?" Metal became shocked.

"MARIA!"

After the sound of Metal's yell, a small figure in the sky headed for Metal. As it flew in at super speed, Shadow started to think about HIS Maria. And then he saw her.

A girl with blonde hair and a blue lab coat flew to Metal and stopped. She scanned Metal with a scanner in her eye to calculate how much damage Metal had taken.

"Don't worry, sir. It's nothing your repair device can't do."

Shadow looked up in utter shock at the girl talking to Metal. In front of his eyes was Maria herself. Shadow shook in fear, shock, and excitement at her. Maria pulled a small device out of her pocket and pressed the small button on top. The chaos emeralds started to glow. She flew back a bit to see Metal rebuild himself.

Everyone looked in shock as Metal's arm rebuilt itself around the emerald. Metal's head started reforming also. His body started rebuilding his legs around the emeralds. In a matter of moments, Metal's body was fixed.

"I…am whole again."

"No…way…" Mitsuko stuttered, seeing Metal whole.

"You wretched hedgehog! How dare you!" Amic gave a grin.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Metal put his arms out. Suddenly, Metal started to transform. His arms got bigger, and so did his legs. Before everyone knew it, floating in the sky was an enormous golden monster. He was the shape of a dinosaur with six red eyes and a very long tail. He had wings that kept him airborne. He quickly landed his two huge feet on each side of Amic. He bent down, putting his face a few yards from Amic's.

_Oh no! Metal's back to his old evil form!_

"Boy! You won't defeat me! A worthless hedgehog like you can't compete with me! I am invincible! AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Metal punched at Amic, but missed, pushing his fist into the ground. Amic flew back as Metal jumped at him, swinging and missing him again. They went up in the air as Metal took another swing and missed. Amic flew in and kicked Metal in the face. Metal quickly slapped Amic, sending him far away. Metal flew after him. Shadow stared at Maria.

"Maria… is that really you?" Maria looked at Shadow.

"Hello. My name IS Maria. How did you know me? Have you seen me before?"

"But…but how DON'T you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not whoever you remember. I'm just a clone with no purpose but to live and serve Metal Overlord. I just wish Metal wouldn't be so mean to people."

"Don't do what Metal says! Be your own person! Don't help him cause so much pain!"

"I can't do that. He gave me life. I have to repay him by doing what he pleases. Now if you excuse me, I have to go follow Metal Overlord. You can come along if you like."

"Wait!" Shadow flew up to Maria. He softly put his hand on her face. He slowly slid it down her face, feeling how real she was. "You can go now." Maria gave a small smile and a blush and flew off.

"Who was that, your girlfriend? Hehe…"

"QUIET! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Shadow looked up. "Just a very close friend." Shadow and Mitsuko flew off towards the battlefield.

Metal ended up in a deserted city. He started walking around the buildings, searching for his prey. As he walked, Amic appeared from behind a building behind Metal.

"I WILL FIND YOU, HEDGEHOG! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"That slap he gave me really hurt. I guess I should put this guy down before things get out of hand…again."

Amic flew towards Metal. Metal's tail quickly swung through a building, aiming for Amic. He dodged it and kicked Metal in the back. Metal stumbled a bit, but maintained his balance.

"Fool! Your puny attacks won't put me down THAT easy!"

"Okay then!"

Amic flew near the ground, heading for Metal. Metal's tail took a try at pinning him to the ground, but missed. Amic flew up, put his arm out, and did a small twirl, hurling energy into the part of the body where Metal's tail came out.

"ARGH!"

Metal fell onto a building, crushing it as he hit the ground.

"That's it! I'll have to knock him off balance in surprise."

Shadow and Mitsuko flew in and landed on a bridge not far from them. They saw Maria standing on top of the building next to them. Shadow flew to her.

"Look, just because he did something for you doesn't mean you have to help him in evil! Think about what you're doing!"

"Why are you trying to change my mind? I don't even know you. And you don't know me. It's something I MUST do."

"Look at that city out there. There used to be a large population of HAPPY people living there. But then Metal came, and now look at it! It's ruined! No people, no beautiful skyscrapers, nothing! It's nothing but a battlefield now, so that Metal can continue ruining cities and killing people!" Maria started to look down in disappointment.

"Look, you may be a clone, but you, Maria, once asked me for a promise. You said 'Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future...for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy.'" A tear started to roll down his eye as Shadow looked down. "'Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world.'"

"Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog." Shadow looked up at her, and Maria looked at him, surprised.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

Shadow gave a small grin. "Anything's possible."

As Metal got back up, his tail tried to sweep Amic off the ground. As Amic jumped, it swung at him again and missed. Metal turned around and saw Amic on the ground. He started to try to stomp twice, and missed both times. On the third time, Amic jumped up and took a hard swing at his gut. Metal tumbled backwards a bit, but his tail stuck to the ground, keeping his balance. Amic flew down and shot energy at both of Metal's legs and his tail. Metal fell down again on his back.

As he got back up, Amic stood on a building in front of him. He put his arms out and put them together, shooting a gigantic beam at Metal. It pushed Metal back, blowing up in collision with a building. Amic flew up and started firing many blasts into the smoke that Metal lied in. The explosion got bigger as Amic threw more blasts. Amic stopped and looked on as the smoke calmed down. When it cleared, Metal had an arm lost.

"Maria! Repair me!" Maria looked at him and slowly looked down.

"MARIA! Did you hear me? Repair me!" Maria looked up at him.

"No!"

"WHAT?"

"You hear me! No! I think I've done enough for you to repay you for giving me life. I'm going to live a happy life now."

"You fool! You don't HAVE a life! You're just a clone with no purpose! No memories, no friends, no life, NOTHING! Now I command you, REPAIR ME!"

"Here, fix yourself! I'm done!" Maria threw the device at Metal. He quickly caught it with his only arm. He pressed the button, and the emerald hanging from his shoulder glowed while Metal's arm rebuilt itself. Amic quickly shot a blast at the device, destroying it.

"Damn!" He quickly looked up at Maria.

"This is all of YOUR fault! You don't need to live! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! NO ONE WANTS YOU!" Metal quickly jumped at Maria. Suddenly, Shadow appeared in front of him.

"I care, and I want her HERE, alive and well!"

"You fool!"

Metal grabbed Shadow and started squeezing him with both of his hand. Shadow screamed in pain. He then threw him into a building. He looked at Maria.

"Now you die."

Metal shot a blast from his mouth. As it headed for Maria, Amic came in and kicked it off course, sending it to the ground. He went and head-butted Metal in the chin. Metal fell backwards again. He slowly reverted back to his normal form.

"Metal! This is where it ends! You've tried every trick up your sleeve, but they all failed! And so have you!"

Amic flew in towards Metal. As he got closer, a grin on Metal's face got bigger and bigger. When he was close enough, Metal gave out a loud HA and put his hands out, full of energy ready to put Amic in his trap.


	24. Even Stronger Recruits

Even Stronger Recruits

As Metal put his hands out at Amic, Amic froze in place. He could hardly move. He started to power up, but as he did, a sphere surrounded him, trapping him in it. His aura still flowed with the same power. Metal slowly got up, giving a small chuckle.

"You thought you had me, didn't you? But now I have YOU, and I will take this time to my advantage by killing you slowly and painfully."

"Don't think that just because you have me trapped, you're going to win this fight. I HIGHLY suggest that you don't get your hopes up."

"SILENCE!"

Metal punched Amic in the face. He continued giving hooks to his head. As he went on, he powered up and gave even faster and stronger swings. He kneed him in the gut a few times and then started scratching him. He tried to stab him, but Amic's aura was too strong for him to do it successfully. Metal turned Amic's head towards the ground.

"Do you see all of that land? Anything that this bubble touches that isn't me explodes. That's why I'm wearing you out. When you're weak and tired, I'll throw you to the dirt, where you will die a sudden death."

"Metal…you fool. I'm nowhere NEAR tired."

"ARGH!"

Metal continued to beat up on Amic. Mitsuko looked on in concern, thinking that Amic could be wrong in a few minutes. Soon, Amic started breathing harder and felt dizzy.

"This is where it ends FOR GOOD, hedgehog!"

Metal kicked Amic out above some mountains nearby. He charged up and shot a huge beam at him. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred, covering all of the mountains.

"DADDY!" Mitsuko yelled. "I have to help him!"

"Let me come." Mitsuko turned around and saw Maria. "Maybe I can help."

Mitsuko nodded. "Ok. Oh yeah! But first, we need to find Shadow. He might be really hurt."

"He's ok. I can sense him. It's faint, but he's alive and well. I'd worry about your father. I can't sense him.

"YOU CAN'T?" Mitsuko tried to sense him, but he couldn't either. "LET'S GO!"

Mitsuko and Maria started flying towards where the explosion happened. But suddenly Metal appeared in front of them. They landed on a mountain peak.

"Let us go! I have to find my dad!"

"Stupid brat! You're not going anywhere."

"Go to hell!" Mitsuko cried out. Maria stood in front of him.

"Let us go, Metal. If you have any sympathy in you, you'd move out of the way."

"You've gotten on my last nerve, Maria. It's a shame that I have to kill a pretty little girl like you." He raised his hand to chest level. A green energy ball formed in it. Shadow landed in front of Maria.

"Over my dead body, Metal!"

"If that's how it's going to be, SO BE IT!"

Metal flew away, leaving the energy floating in front of Shadow. As he went into the sky, the energy expanded. Before everyone knew it, it caused a huge explosion, destroying the entire area. Shadow closed his eyes and put his arms out, creating a shield to protect Maria and Mitsuko. The green explosion continued to expand. When everything cleared, everyone was standing on top of a different yet mostly destroyed mountaintop. Shadow opened his eyes. He looked behind him, but didn't see anybody.

"Maria!" No answer, not even from Mitsuko. "MARIA!"

"I always get what I want, Shadow. You should have known that. Oh, wait. I have you mixed up with your clone. Haha, silly me." Shadow looked up at Metal, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Face it, Shadow! You have always been weak! Even if you were close enough to kill Sonic before, you are still a weakling, and a failure. A failure at protecting your beloved Maria!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

As Shadow screamed, tears rolled down his cheeks. His eyes turned red. Golden strips of aura spun around him. He made fists and threw them out, transforming into Super Shadow. His aura destroyed the outer part of the mountaintop.

"WHAT? Him too?"

He charged at Metal and threw a punch. Metal smiled as he took the punch, not even fazed. Shadow became surprised as Metal punched him in the face. He then grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground. He flew back into the sky. Mitsuko appeared out of nowhere and landed next to Shadow.

"Shadow, how did you do that? That's SOOO cool!" Shadow slowly picked himself up. He pulled out his fake emerald.

"How did you get a chaos emerald? I thought Metal had them all?"

"This isn't a real emerald. It's a fake one I created. I brought it with me, not only to use Chaos Control, but also to test the emerald, to see if it really has the same properties as a real one. It's not as powerful as a real one, of course, but it gave me the ability to transform, just as I hypothesized. I was hoping I could help Amic in battle, but I guess I was wrong."

"Wow, that's so awesome! I wanna do that one day!"

"Hopefully we'll live long enough to do so. Hey, where's Maria? Is she safe?"

"Yeah. She's lying on top of that mountain, but she's really weak. Actually, I think she's dead. Uh oh…"

"Oh no!" Shadow flew to Maria. He saw her lying there, bloodied up with some metal parts lying around her. Mitsuko flew to them.

"Oh no, Maria." Shadow looked at Metal. "You won't get away with this!"

Shadow flew at Metal again, but Metal kicked him in the gut. Shadow screamed as Metal started kneeing him in the face, and then threw him into a mountain. He shot a blast at the mountain, then looked at Mitsuko. He landed across from him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Mitsuko. You saw your friend and father in trouble. Why didn't you do anything? You could have saved them."

"Leave me alone, you jerk."

"You think your anger is going to scare me? You should be scared of me. Because now I am going to show you the meaning of anger. Too bad you had to die so young." Mitsuko stepped back a bit.

"P-please leave me alone. I don't want to fight you. I'm…I'm sorry for bothering you." Tears started swelling in his eyes.

"HA! Sorry? It's too late for that. I gave you a chance a long time ago. And you blew it."

"Mitsuko. Let it go." It was Maria, but she could barely talk. Mitsuko was surprised to see her talk.

"It's not bad, to stand up for what you believe in. I've just recently learned that lesson. I know how you feel, Mitsuko. You don't like to make people mad. But you don't also want anyone hurt. I know because I too have those feelings. But it's because you care about life and the people in it that you have to protect it." Mitsuko started shedding tears.

"Eww. This disgusting talk of care makes me sick. No one CARES about what you say, Maria." Metal walked to her. "Thanks for the help, but I plan on killing him with force, not words."

"Please. Face your fears. Protect the world I loved. You have the power too, not just Amic. My scanners sensed the chaos power in you. Just, let it go."

Metal stepped on Maria's head. Mechanical parts and blood skewed everywhere. Mitsuko was in huge shock, to see a nice person die in front of his eyes.

"Yet another person, you could have saved."

"Maria." Mitsuko thought to himself. "You loved life. You even went against Metal to save it. You were just an android, a clone, and I let you die. I can't do that. I won't watch anymore." Metal felt Mitsuko's power go up a bit.

"I won't watch this anymore!" Mitsuko screamed. He suddenly powered up with a golden aura. Electricity flowed through him. Shadow's head popped out of the ruined mountain. He saw Mitsuko's aura.

"No way…"

Another person far off could sense Mitsuko's power. "Mit..Mitsuko?"

"Haha! I would have NEVER known! What power you have, Mitsuko! You could have helped your friends a long time ago with that! But it still doesn't matter. I'll still kill you."

Mitsuko flew and punched Metal in the face. Metal just stood there. Mitsuko threw a series of punches, but in the end, Metal still stood there. He jumped and landed on Mitsuko's head, stepping on it.

"Stop…your…foolish…defenses! You…will…LOSE!" A blast hit Metal in the face. He turned and saw Shadow.

"Fool!"

Metal flew and punched Shadow. He flew for him again, but this time a kick interfered and sent him flying. He quickly stopped and saw Amic standing next to Mitsuko.

"Daddy. I knew… you weren't dead."

"You've gotten a lot stronger now. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks dad."

"Darn you! Why won't you DIE?"

Metal and Amic flew for each other. Metal threw punches as Amic dodged them all. Metal gave one last punch and missed, hitting a mountain. Amic was above him.

"That has to be your last attack, Metal. And even if it wasn't, you can't beat me. Face it, you lose."

"That may have been my last attack, but it's not my last strategy!"

Metal flew up far into the sky. He pointed his finger at Amic. A beam shot from it, but it didn't go for Amic. It went straight into the Earth. It went straight into the core, and suddenly, red electricity grew around it. Lava exploded out of where the beam went in. Everyone dodged the lava as Metal laughed.

"What did you do, Metal?" Amic was a bit confused as to why Metal did that.

"I hope you enjoyed this fight. I certainly did."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Metal crossed his arms.

"Hug your son, and cherish your friends. Because this planet is going to explode in 5 minutes."


	25. End of the World

End of the World

Amic flew up and clutched Metal's throat.

"Liar! Tell me you're lying!"

"It's no lie, hedgehog. It's true. All true!"

"You fool! You're gonna kill yourself!"

"I don't care, as long as you're dead." Amic flew back to Mitsuko and Shadow. Mitsuko reverted back to his original form, exhausted.

"We have to get out of here you guys."

"I wouldn't leave if I were you!" Amic looked at Metal. "If you leave now, then you'd be leaving me all alone. And you don't want me flying around, destroying other planets, do you?"

Amic looked down. "He's right. I can't go. Not yet. I have to destroy him first, and quick."

"What are we going to do, daddy?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Everyone looked at Shadow, ready to hear him in.

"My original plan was to go to the Little Planet with Chaos Control after Amic destroyed Metal. But since that hasn't happened, we'll just have to use it at the last minute, so Metal can be destroyed by the Earth's blast."

"I don't know where Little Planet is, though."

"Yeah, me neither Shadow. How are we going to get there if we don't know where it is?"

"Don't worry about that, Mitsuko. I do. We'll all get together, and I'll teleport us there."

"Wait! What about mommy?"

"Oh no! I forgot about Sylvia!"

"It's ok, you guys. Mitsuko, I want you to fly back to where we left her and pick her up. Bring her back here, and then we'll all leave. But you have to fly fast, ok?"

"You got it!"

_Just to make myself helpful, I'll tell you when Mitsuko has made it to Sylvia._

"Thanks, Knuckles. Now go! Get your mom as fast as you can!"

"Yes sir!" Mitsuko started to fly off.

"Mitsuko!" Amic called him back. Mitsuko landed and stood in front of him.

"I'm proud of you, my son. Tell your mom, that I love her very much."

"Don't worry, dad. You can tell her that yourself when we come back." A tear rolled down Amic's cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. Now go!" Mitsuko flew off.

"What's wrong, Amic?"

"We've moved very far off from where we started this fight. And you put Sylvia further than that."

"Yeah? So?"

"Mitsuko can't control his super form yet. And he doesn't know Chaos Control. At the rate he's going, he'll never make it to Sylvia and back in time."

"You mean…"

"Stop stalling, hedgehog! Don't you want to destroy me?"

"Look, Shadow. I won't be able to make it to Little Planet with you all. You have to go without me."

"Hold on, now. Mitsuko just might surprise us. Give him at LEAST 4 minutes. I'm sure he can pull this through."

"…Heh. You sound more like a father than I do right now. What am I kidding, Mitsuko CAN do this."

"If you won't fight me, I'll fight you!"

Metal flew for Amic. They jumped into the sky and started sparring. Metal flew back and threw a few blasts. Amic reflected them all as Metal dodged them. They stopped.

"How does it feel, Amic? How does it feel when you're about to lose everything in less than 4 minutes?"

"Shut UP, Metal!"

Amic flew at Metal for a punch, but Metal dodged it. Amic went for a left hook, but Metal ducked under it and punched him in the gut. Amic was a bit surprised.

"What's wrong, hedgehog? You're beginning to slip. You're not nervous, are you?"

Amic tried to kick him, but Metal disappeared and reappeared above him. He started firing a lot of blasts at Amic's back. He fell to the ground as the blasts pounded him in his back. Metal landed and put his foot on Amic's head.

"You fail! You failed to save Espio!" He stomped on his head with every sentence. "You failed to save Vector! You failed to save your mother! And now, you'll fail to save the world."

"NOOO!"

Amic used his energy to push Metal back. Metal gave a smile.

"We have 2 minutes left and all you can do is push me? How pathetic!"

"2 minutes?" Amic looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, go now! Get Mitsuko and Silvia and leave! Hurry!" Shadow looked at him, puzzled.

"I'll be ok, Shadow. It's something I have to do." Shadow nodded at him.

"Thanks, Amic."

"Thanks for what? The world is about to blow up. I'm not doing anything helpful."

"No. Thank you, for giving us hope. For avenging everyone's deaths." He gave a small tear. "And I'm sure Sonic thanks you too. He must be really proud of you living his legacy."

Amic gave a smile and a tear as Shadow flew off.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Metal flew for Shadow, but then Amic appeared in front of him.

"And neither are you." They both landed.

_Amic, Mitsuko made it! He's getting Silvia now! Now what do we do?_

"You all go. I stay."

_What! You can't do that! We need you!_

"Yeah, but what you DON'T need is Metal, and if you don't want him, I have to stay." Knuckles was quiet.

_I'm staying too._

"Don't. You don't have to die. You can continue living with the others."

No, I must. I made a promise to stop Metal once and for all. And I'll stay here until it's done. Besides, I'm already dead physically. Now, go and show Metal what you're made of.

"Hey, Metal! How much time do we have left?"

"Only one minute left. Does the suspense kill you?"

"No, but I will."

"What?" Amic powered up to full power.

Mitsuko was carrying Silvia by her arms. The environment around them exploded as lava flew into the sky. They were overseas now.

"We have to go faster, son! Can't you do something?"

"I'm trying as best as I can, but I'm too tired."

"Don't worry then. Just try as best as possible."

Mitsuko! Shadow's heading for you! Try to fly as fast as possible; the planet is about to explode in 30 seconds!

"Oh no! We REALLY have to hurry now!" Mitsuko flew even faster.

Amic started talking in Knuckles voice again. "Metal, we're going to pulverize you, and the earth will crush you completely." Metal stepped back a bit, surprised to see the look in Amic's eyes.

"I do this for you, mother, Espio, Vector. And you, father," Amic thought to himself. He then realized the suffering Eggman went through being enslaved by his own creation.

"And yes, even for you, Eggman."

Amic's energy formed into a sphere around him. Particles from all living things around him, the plants, trees, grass, floated towards him.

"You…you fool. You…wouldn't…"

"See you on the other side, Metal."

With all of the courage in him, Amic released his power, destroying the entire area, including Metal. As Metal was being dissolved by the blast, Amic yelled out loud as the energy engulfed him too.

Mitsuko was still flying over the water when he saw Shadow heading towards them. He flew even faster, and so did Shadow. Everything around them exploded, lava spewing everywhere. Shadow stretched his arm out towards them. Mitsuko carefully put one arm out, holding Silvia with the other one as much as possible.

"Hurry!" Mitsuko yelled out.

As soon as they were a few feet away from each other, Shadow started to call out the command.

"Chaos…"

Suddenly, a huge wave flew into the sky, hitting Mitsuko. His hand slipped, and as soon as his mother's arm fell out of it, Shadow said the last word.

"Control!"

Shadow and Mitsuko's hand touched and a huge light appeared, swallowing Shadow and Mitsuko whole. Silvia screamed as she fell into the water.

Mitsuko hit the ground as he fell out of the light that saved him from death. He rubbed his head as he stood up, looking around at his surroundings. There were valleys and mountains with grass on them. But he didn't see anyone. He looked around even quicker, hoping to see someone. He started swelling tears.

"Shadow!" No one answered.

"Daddy!" Still no answer. Then he remembered his mother slipping out of his hands. He looked up into the sky and saw a small light. It got bigger and bigger, and when it shined its brightest, it disappeared.

"Momma!" He fell on his knees and started to cry. "NOOOO!" He got back up and stumbled in despair. He walked to the edge of the cliff he was on. At the bottom of the valley was a very huge rusted chain. As tears swelled in his eyes, a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Shadow behind him. He grew a smile on his face as Shadow smiled back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Time Stone.

"Come on, Mitsuko. We have work to do."

To be continued…


End file.
